DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 02
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: its been a year since the New Digidestened Defeted Etemon and there Digimon Partners Disappeared and now a new evil has come to the Digital world and The New Digidestened will need to save the Digital world and the real world. The new Digidestened must come together with the help of new Digimon Partners and new Digidestened. Taiora, Koumi .
1. Chapter 1

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 02

New Partners

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Koji ichijouji was walking through the Digital world but didn't notice he was being followed.

( branch breaks)

Koji then looked behind his shoulder to see somtning looking down on him from the tree and then jump down at him and knock him to the ground.

Prepare to die human filth !

Koji opened his eyes to see His none other then his partner trying his hardest to stop from laughing .

Koji, Terriermon get off me.

Terriermon, aw c'mon koji , I'm just trying have some good guy time before the girls show up and you get all kissy kissy with Yami isheda.

As he said Yami and Penguinmon walked threw the brush of the Digital world's jungle.

Yami brushed back her blond hair as she showed off her deep blue eyes .

Koji blushed, umm hi Yami.

Yami then looked down at her partner .

Yami, pengunimon why don't you and terriermon go play in the lake?

The two then ran in and started to play in the water while Yami and koji watched there Partners from the shore.

As they watched koji felt Yami's hand on top of his and as he looked at her face he noticed how beautiful she was.

Koji then tried to lean in for a kiss but then he felt a hard smack on his face!

Yami, what the hell do you think your doing !

Koji, I I thought ...

Yami, wait do you actually think I'd ever love you, the former 2nd Digimon Kaiser!

Koji then woke up to see it was raining outside.

He got out of bed and looked in the little dog bed he had gotten for Terriermon but ever since the Digimon had left it was just a reminder that he and the other Digimon weren't coming back.

He got out of bed and found his family at the breakfast table eating Tamagoyaki.

Kari, there's our little late sleeper.

She then gave her son a plate.

Ken noticed his son looked distracted.

Ken, we herd weird sounds from your room, was everything all right ?

Sam, ya you were tossing and turning last night.

Koji, I was just having a bad dream.

Hoshi, about what ?

Koji, um nothing really.

Hoshi could tell when her brother was lying but she didn't want to call him out in front of the whole family, she would talk to him later when it was just the two of them.

( The Digital world)

Gennai looked out at the rain as it fell outside his house .

Gennai smiled, it's so beautiful don't you think ?

Centarumon,not really but that's just my opinion.

Gennai sighed, what is the problem old friend?

Centarumon,as you know things have finally settled down after the new Dark masters were destroyed and none of the Digimon seem to me fighting each other's tribes but I'm still worried about the new Digidestened's Partners, ever since the battle with Etemon in the human world, no one has seen them .

Gennai, yes that is quite troubling...but that is not the reason you have come to me for either isn't it?

Centarumon, it is not, as I've been examining different parts of the Digital world I found two unusual eggs in primary village.

Centarumon then took two Digieggs out of a sack, one was red with blue triangles and the second was a dark brown with pink swirls around it.

Gennai, were in primary village did you find them exactly?

Centarumon, they were in the very far end, Elecmon knew nothing of them .

Gennai looked closely at the two eggs and for some reason they seemed vary familiar to him.

He then tried to touch one of the eggs but as soon as he did it burned his hand.

Ow!

Centarumon, the same happened to me when I tried to pick them up , why do you think I brought them in a sack ?

As gennai was bandaging his hand he noticed all his computers and electronic Devices started to light up and activate .

As they did the two eggs started to glow brightly till they turned to Data faded out.

After this all the power in Gennai's house tuned off.

( The human world)

Michael Izumi was finishing up his cram school class and as the bell rang and Michael was leaving he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

He looked around to see a girl about his age with blue hair .

Girl, hi um you don't know me but your Michael Izumi right ?

Michael, ya ?

Girl, I'm not sure if you know me but I'm Ami Mizuno, I sit right next to you in class .

Michael, oh ya hi.

Ami, ok this is awkward listen I wanted to ask you a question, you have the highest grades in this class and I was wondering if you'd be Abel to um...tutor me ?

Michael, why you'd 2nd in the class , you don't need it?

Ami, I know but I can't stand just being 2nd in the class anymore , I want to be good like you.

Michael, umm ok I guess , I usually only Tudor my sisters or friends at school but ok , well start tomorrow, do you want to meet at your place or at myn.

Ami, well actually if you don't mind I'd like to meet your father , I mean when els would I get to meet the genius Izzy Izumi.

Michael, ok I live in obaida, is that gonna be a problem?

Ami, not at all I love in the juban district so it's not that far a walk.

Michael, ok I'll see you tomorrow.

Michael then left the Building and as he was walking home he noticed two kids playing around in the park playing with a big red rock and as he looked closer he noticed it was a Digi-Egg !

Michael, hey kid !

The two kids then noticed Michael running up to them .

Michael, were did you two get that ?

Kid 1, what's it to you weirdo ?

Kid 2, ya.

Michael, umm how much do you want for that rock ?

Kid 1, 221.79 yen.

Michael, what are you crazy, no !

Kid 1, do you want it or not?

Michael, fine.

Michael then gave the girl the yen as he got the egg.

Koji was leaving the ichijouji apartment so he could jog around the school track .

As he was going .

Hey wait up.

Koji looked behind his shoulder to see Hoshi dressed in a baseball cap red shorts and a white New York T-shirt .

Koji, were are you going ?

Hoshi, I'm going with you .

Koji, Hoshi I'm running 80 laps, that's not easy.

Hoshi, aw please koji, I do kung fu , I can run laps with my brother .

Koji, fine but I'm not carrying you home.

As the two were walking koji noticed Hoshi kept looking up at him.

Koji, why do you keep looking up at me?

Hoshi, just wondering what that dream you had was about?

Koji, why?

Hoshi, it was about Terriermon wasn't?

This stuck koji .

Koji, ya but not just that, there was something els to.

Hoshi, like what ?

Koji, nothing...

Hoshi, c'mon you can tell me.

Koji then stopped waking .

Hoshi now looked vary worried at her brother.

Koji, Hoshi when ever you see me ...do you still see the Kaiser?

Koji then felt Hoshi hug him.

Hoshi, no I don't, all I see is my big brother.

Koji, Evan when I was the Kaiser and you found out I was your brother, you didn't care about all the stuff I did ?

Hoshi smiled, nope all I cared about is that I had now had two big brothers to love me.

Koji then smiled and hugged his younger sister back.

Hoshi, c'mon onii-chan lets go to the track so I can show that in better then you .

As the brother and sister were walking koji noticed there was something shining in a bush near by.

Koji ran over to it.

Hoshi, hey koji !

Koji brushed through the bushes to find the Dark brown Digi-egg.

Hoshi, what is it ?

Koji, it's a Digi-egg.

The two siblings looked closely at the egg .

Hoshi, we should probably show it to the others.

( The Izumi residents)

Michael opened the door of his family apartment to find a note from his parents.

Dear Michael I took Leslie and chie to get there hair don and your father is at the lab , see you tonight love mom.

Michael then took the egg out of his backpack and took it too his room.

Michael,funny, I've never see such a strange Digi-egg like this.

As the Izumi boy continue to examine it his old triangle Digivice started to glow and as it did the egg then started to hatch.

First it Hatched and revealed to be a Punimon but then quickly Digivolved to a Tsunimon But a second later it Digivolved again to a

Psychemon .

Michael like looked in surprise at the Digimon standing in front of him.

The Psychemon walked closer to him .

Michael, umm hi I'm Michael Izumi.

Psychemon looked angrily at Michael till pointed his pink finger at Michael's shirt.

Michael looked down to see what he was pointing at but as he did the Psychemon's finger came up hit his nose.

Psychemon, ha, got ya.

Michael, um who are you ?

Psychemon, I'm Psychemon, in your new Partner.

(Ichijouji residence)

Hoshi kept poking the Digi-egg.

Koji, Hoshi stop poking it.

Hoshi, I'm just trying to see if it'll hatch.

Koji, it's not gonna hatch if you keep poking it Hoshi.

As the two examine the egg closely , koji dropped his old purple D-3 by the egg and it started to hatch.

Out of the egg hatched a Conomon that the Digivolved to a Kokomon and then to a lopomon.

The lopmon then smiled and jumped onto koji's head and wrapped its ears around his neck.

Lopmon( female voice) o I'm so happy to meet you koji !

Koji, wait who are you ?

Lopomon, I'm lopmon, your new partner.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

DIGIMON THE NEXT GENERATION

New Partners

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Micheal still looked in surprise at Psychemon as the wolf digimon stood in-front of him. Psychemon Psychemon,you know its vary rude to kerp staring at someone like that .

Michael, i um sorry i just never really thightvid see a digimon again, its been a real long time since iv seen one, whats your name again? Psychemon, Im Psychemon.

Michael, Psychemon id like to ask you, how did you get here to the real world, the gate between the human world and the digital world has been closed for awhile now? Psychemon shrugged, i don't really remember anything els besids hatching a few minutes ago.

Micheal, do you remember were you came from ? Psychemon, nope. the wolf Digimon then started to look around the room. Psychemon,were am i ? Michael,your in the human world Psychemon. Micheal(thinking) how could Psychemon have come here, ever since Etemon's attack we've tried a million plans to try to get back to the digital world and they've all failed, even in egg form how could he be transported here? by now Psychemon was digging though Michael's room and evan tried to eat an old pizza box. Michael,Psychemon, Don't eat that, its old. Psychemon's stomach then grumbled. Psychemon,Im hungry ? Micheal sweat dropped. i guess i forgot what its like feeding a growing Digimon. Micheal then remembered 0. Tentomon. Psychemon then tugged on Michael's sleeve and rubbed his belly. Michael,ok ya big baby, lets go. The two then left the room and went out to the kitchen were Michael got out a bag of potato chips for Psychemon. I hope you like sour cream and onion.

Psychemon then devoured the bag of chips .

Michael( thinking) ew at least 0. Tentomon eat more politely.

After Psychemon finished the bag of chips he started to lick the inside for crumbs.

Michael, Psychemon Don't do that, you'll get sick, so you know how much Germs are in the grease ?

Psychemon, I'm sorry...I'm still hungry.

Michael, fine , I'll Give you some left over steak , I'll heat up for you.

As Michael was getting the frozen steak peace's out of the fridge he and Psychemon herd the front door open to see Michael's father Izzy Izumi came through the door.

Michael I'm home.

Izzy then took off his lab coat and saw his son with Psychemon.

Izzy( surprised) A A Digimon!

Michael, Dad I can explain.

Izzy then looked at his son.

Izzy, Michael how did this happen, I thought the gate to the digital world was closed?

Michael, I thought so to but when I was walking back from cram school I found a strange Digi-egg in the playground and as soon as I brought it home it hatched and for some reason Digivolved to its rookie form.

Izzy closely examined Psychemon .

Izzy, do you know how you got here?

Psychemon, nope , all I remember is hatching half an hour ago.

( Ichijouji residents)

Koji tried his best to pull lopmon off his neck but had no luck.

Hoshi, um can you please let go of my brother please?

Lopmon, o sorry.

Lopmon then let go of koji's neck and jumped onto the bed.

Lopmon, sorry if I checked you , I'm just so happy to meet you.

Koji, why ?

Lopmon,because your my Partner, the first ever human is ever met, my name is lopmon.

Koji, um hi I'm...

Lopmon, I know koji, I herd your name.

Hoshi, I'm koji's little sister Hoshi.

Lopmon, nice to meet you Hoshi.

Koji, this is impossible, the gate to the Digital world has been closed for year .

Lopmon, well somehow I got here ( Stomach grumbles) do you guys have any food?

Hoshi, hold on , I think we have some stuff left over after thanksgiving.

Koji, hold on Hoshi, don't give her anything, for all we know , she could be one of Etemon's former Henchmen out for revenge.

Hoshi, koji don't be rude, besides she could be a key to getting back to the Digital world , to getting our Digimon back , including Terriermon.

Lopmon, who's Terriermon?

Koji( sad) he was My Digimon partner.

Lopmon, well you don't have feel sad about him because I'm your new partner .

This then made koji angey!

Koji, no your not , I Don't Evan know you !

Koji then left the room angrily.

Lopmon, did I say something?

Hoshi looked at lopmon sadly , I'm sorry about my brother lopmon but koji had a ruff childhood, when he and my brother Sam were born, Bad Digimon by the name of Etemon kiddnaped koji and erased my parents memories of having twins and just remembered having Sam. Koji was then raised by this family and after we all became Digidestened, koji between he new Digimon emperor and fought us for a long time. Later on though after nearly being killed by my Friend Michael, koji tuned over a new leaf and became our friend and a member of our family...but I could tell he still felt guilty about all the things he did as the Digimon Emperor and that he didn't feel like a member of our family, But then one day when we all went to the Digital world , we got separated on the way and we were all transported across the Digital world and that's when Koji met Terriermon.

Now at first Koji tried to get Terriermon to leave him alone but Terriermon just wouldn't.

After awhile Terriermon really changed koji , he was happier , more positive and thought bravely against Evil Digimon, it's like they were meant for each-other, but then after we all Defeated Etemon a large portal opened up in the sky and it sucked in all the Digimon .

Hoshi then looked down sadly.

Lopmon, what happened to them?

Hoshi, we never found out, after it happened we tried to go to the Digital world to find them but we every-time we tried , our Digivices never worked...it's been a year since that happened.

Lopmon then looked around the room to see a framed pick on koji's nightstand , it had all the New Digidestened on it and as she looked closer she saw koji and Terriermon on his head.

Lopmon, Hoshi is this Terriermon ?

Hoshi, yep that's Terriermon .

Lopmon, he looks like a white and green me except with one horn...do you think koji will ever like me ?

Hoshi, I'm sure he will lopmon,it's just really sudden.

The two then herd the front door open .

Ken,Hoshi, come help me and your brother with the groceries.

Hoshi( to lopmon) wait here.

Hoshi went out of the room and helped her father Ken and older brother Sam put away the groceries.

Lopmon looked out through a crack in the door at all the food they were putting away and the little Digimon's mouth started to water with hunger.

Lopmon tip toed out of the room and climbed up one of the chairs and took a small bag of goldfish and snuck back to koji's room.

( The Digital World)

By now most of all the power had returned to gennai's house .

He was now looking though all the old artifacts of the Digital world , including the carving of the legend of the First Digidestened and then the New Digidestened, what always bothered Gennai was the carvings came to a stop right after the battle With Etemon, he had always assumed that was the end but deep down he knew that wasn't true.

As he walked down the hall he saw a shining light and as he ran towards the light and as he got closer he saw a Large yellow tapestry , it showed the Defeat of Etemon and The New Digidestened children but the Kids didn't have there usual partners but had Different ones but what really shocked Gennai was halfway way into the tapestry Gennai recognized who the children and there partners were fighting, A Digimon gennai had prayed he'd never see again.

The Tapestry read: ke roop mein bandar daifaitaid kiya jaega ek naee buraee vrddhi hogee, is andhere buraee duniya bhar mein phail gaya hai aur unhen andhere mein kavar karega, keval nae digidaistainaid aur vahaan nae sahayogiyon ke is andhere ke khilaaph khade hain aur prakaash mein duniya ka netrtv aur is karega karega antim digidaistainaid kee yaatra shuroo.

To be continued

The language of the tapestry was Hindi


	3. Chapter 3

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION

Rise of Black veemon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

We see see in an empty green field 11 Different Digi-eggs all huddled together , Each Digi-Egg was multi colored and had Different Symbols on them, one egg was a grayish black with the symbols of love and Reliability and another was a deep blue with the symbols of Light and Kindness.

As the wind blowed though the long grass we see the black Digi-egg starting to crack.

( the Human world)

We see Michael asleep in his bed and Psychemon sleeping at the foot of his bed .

Psychemon slowly woke up , his eyes started to glow purple.

The wolf Digimon got off the bed and was going to leave the room when he noticed Michael was shivering and before he left he covered Michael with the blanket and left the apartment through Michael's window.

Luckily for Psychemon no one was on the streets so the Digimon ran across the empty streets to the Obaida memorial park.

Psychemon, are you here ?

We see lopmon jump off a branch .

Psychemon, why do you look so sad ?

Lopmon, me and my Partner Aren't

Getting along as well as I thought we would, I think we need more time before the others come.

It's a little late for that.

Out of the bushes came a black veemon .

The lopmon looked angrily at the black veemon , soon more Digimon came out of the woods and showed themselves. A Black Hawkmon, a Lalamon, red Armadillomon , Mushroomon,Gizamon, Betamon, a wizardmon,a Gomamon ,Bakemon, a patamon, Gotsumon and Muchomon.

Black veemon, we've been waiting for weeks to show ourselves to the Digidestened and you two want us to wait Evan more , well sorry that's not happening.

Black Hawkmon, as much as I hate to Agree with him, he's right , we can't wait anymore.

Lalamon, besides just because you have had bad luck with your partners doesn't mean we'll have bad luck with ours.

Psychemon, I haven't had bad luck with Michael, lopmon is the only one who isn't getting long with her partner.

Lopmon, no it's just...

Black veemon, no more excuses, tomorrow you will convince your Partners to bring the other new Digidestened here and we shall reveal ourselves .

Psychemon, im not sure that's a good idea, it might be to much of a shock for them.

Black Hawkmon, we don't have the time , we have to.

Lopmon, vary well,tomorrow I'll try to convince koji , Sam and hoshi Ichijouji to come here.

Psychemon, I'll do the same with Michael and Leslie and I'll try to get them to convince the others to come.

Betamon, try to get it done early, I don't think I can sleep in these bushes another night.

Lopmon and Psychemon then mad there way back to the family apartments.

Lopmon yawned as he was about to enter koji's room when she herd Hoshi's voice.

Hoshi, ( Sleepy) lopmon what are you doing ?

Lopmon, I was just um getting something to eat.

Hoshi, your lying.

Lopmon, how'd you know?

Hoshi, I'm the Digidestened of Light and kindness lopmon, I can tell when someone is lying.

Lopmon then looked down .

The next day at the Izumi residence

We see the Izumi family is eating breakfast. Michael gave the rest of his cereal to psychemon and as he eat it , Leslie giggled because he was getting it all over the place.

Michael, great now I have to get the napkins .

Leslie was still chuckling to her self as Michael was cleaning up.

Leslie, I'm so excited for tonight.

Psychemon, what's tonight ?

Leslie, its the winter festival , its held every year here in obaida to celebrate the coming winter, it's also kind of a couples kind of thing, in going with Cody Hida Jr . Leslie then looked evilly at Michael.

And Michael wants to ask Atsuko Kamiya but is to scared to .

Michael, shut up Leslie !

Psychemon(worried) and um were is behind held?

Leslie, in the park, why ?

Psychemon then looked worried and was about to say something when the two Izumi children herd a knock on the door.

Michael, I'll get it.

Michael opened the door to see koji , Hoshi and lopmon.

Michael, um hey guys what's up?

He then noticed lopmon.

A Digimon, How did you...

Hoshi, that don after right now mike, lopmon told us about Psychemon .

Leslie then noticed lopmon.

Leslie, another Digimon?

Koji, listen, we don't have time for this.

Koji then closer the door behind Hoshi and himself .

Hoshi, lopmon told us that she and psychemon weren't the only Digimon to come here recently, there are 13 other Digimon that have crossed over and there in the park.

This finely sunk in to Michael and Leslie.

Michael then looked at psychemon, how come you didn't tell me about this?!

Psychemon, I was going to Michael but we only met a day ago and I wanted to Mack sure I could trust you.

Leslie,mike you and psychemon can fight later, we have to worry about getting 13 Digimon out of the park without anyone noticing?

Lopmon, just leave that to me, all we need you all to do is get the other New Digidestened to the park.

Leslie, I'll call them.

Michael, psychemon, when we're you gonna tell me about the other Digimon?

Psychemon, Michael I just met you the other day, you can't be mad at me , are you ?

Michael, of course I'm mad, all these Digimon could be discovered any minute by Someone and be taken for government experiment or something and you think I shouldn't be mad about that ?

Psychemon, I...

Michael, never mind, just help me clean this mess !

Leslie, ok I called Atsuko and Alice and Cody Jr , there gonna call everyone and meet us there.

Hoshi, what are we gonna do about lopmon and psychemon?

Koji, lopmon will have to wait in by back pack but I'm not sure about psychemon.

Leslie then got out a leash and put it around psychemon's neck.

Leslie, well just say he's our dog .

Michael, no one is gonna believe that.

Hosji, it'll have to do, people are already coming out.

The group then left the Izumi residence.

The park was only a block from the apartment Building, the four as they left the building.

Hey guys over here!

They looked over to see Atsuko & Alice kamiya with Cody Hida Jr, Josephine Kido Andrea & Daichi Motomiya, Sam ichijouji, Yami , Pierre and Tt takaishi.

Michael, you guys got here fast.

Sam, once we saw the word Digimon in Leslie's text we came over immediately.

Hoshi, where's Hideki?

Josephine, he wouldn't answer my calls.

Daichi, we don't need him, we have to get those Digimon out of the park , beside there are enough of us to get the job done.

As they walked to the park Atsuko walked over to Michael.

Sigh , I was really looking forward to tonight.

Michael, ya me too... so did anyone ask you to be there date ?

Atsuko blushed, no , I was hoping this friend of mum would ask me.

She then took Michael's ha d witch mad the Izumi boy blush.

As they reached the park Michael took off the leash around psychemon's neck.

Michael, do you know we're the other Digimon are ?

Psychemon, follow me.

As they followed lopmon climbed out of koji's back pack.

Koji noticed that she looked ill.

Koji, are you ok lopmon?

Lopmon, ya I'm ok, I'm just glad your all here now, I don't think I could've held it in any longer.

Koji, held what in?

Lopmon wiped a bit of swet from her four-head.

I'll tell you when you find the others.

Koji then held her in his armed as they ran.

Lopmon smiled becno w she truly felt koji was starting to warm up to her.

Psychemon, here.

The group then came upon a few bushes and a tree.

Michael, psychemon there's nothing here.

Lopmon then jumped down and weakly walked over to the bushes and called out.

We're here !

Soon Black veemon, A Black Hawkmon, a Lalamon, red Armadillomon , Mushroomon,Gizamon, Betamon, a wizardmon,a Gomamon ,Bakemon, a patamon, Gotsumon and Muchomon all came out of the bushes .

Atsuko, I I I can't believe this, I thought after Last Christmas , I'd never see another Digimon again.

The kamiya then noticed the black veemon stepping closer to her. Black veemon, are you the keeper of the crests of love and Reliability?

Atsuko, yes.

Black veemon, congratulations , your my partner.

Atsuko was surprised, um you must be confused, Andrea was the one with a veemon , you probably mean her?

Black veemon,nope it's you kamiya.

Andrea, hold on why are you all here, we had Partners, why aren't they here , in fact why are you here ?!

As she said that they all herd a Voice's calling out.

Kid 1, hey did you here that ?

Kid2, ya let's check it out.

Yami, how are we gonna get them out of here?

Lopmon, I can handle this...do you all have your Triangle Digivice's ?

Hoshi, ya why ?

Lopmon then slowly breathed in and out a few times then her eyes started to glow a bright purple and the light surrounded them .

They New Digidestened watched as the world changed around them and there Triangle Digivice turned into D-3's. The light finally begin to fade then faded away and lopmon fell in exhaustion.

The kids looked around to see a Barren wasteland around them , it looked like The European trenches of World War I.

Daichi, were are we ?

Mushroomon, you are standing in what was File island .

To be continued

next time on Digimon next generation 02

scar gatomon smiled evilly as Michael layed on the ground trying to stop the bleeding but scar gatomon was readying herself to pounce when Michael felt his orange D-3 vibrate.

Psychemon Digivolve to garurumon!


	4. Chapter 4

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION

Garurumon rise , I command you to rise !

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Michael and the others looked around the barren wasteland around them.

Andrea, this can't be file island, last time we were here , it was s tropical paradise but now it's just...

Red Armadillomon, this is our home, we hatched a few miles from here

The Armadillomon snuggled up to Andrea.

Red Armadillomon,I'm sorry, I don't think you and I have been properly introduced, I'm Red Armadillomon, your new partner Andrea.

Andrea looked angry for a minute.

Andrea, 0. Veemon was my partner, we all had Digimon Partners, were they and why are all of you here ?!

Black veemon, your old partners are most likely dead and you can't help the Digital world with dead Digimon !

All the New Digidestened kids looked angry at this and Daichi almost kicked him in the face of not for Michael and Sam stopping him.

Daichi, you Bastard , you act like they were nothing, they saved us more then once, they were like family!

Sam, Daichi calm down.

Michael, there still Digimon Dai, you wouldn't want to hurt one would you ?!

Daichi finally calmed down but still glared at black veemon.

Cody Jr., if you really are our new Digimon , do you know who your tamer is ?

Lopmon( still exhausted) I do.

Lopmon jumped out of koji's arms.

Black veemon , your tamer is Atsuko kamiya , black Hawkmon , your tamer is Alice kamiya, Michael you already know Psychemon is your tamer, Andrea yours is Red Armadillomon, Daichi, yours is mushroomon, Cody Jr yours is Gizamon, Josephine your partner is Wizardmon, Sam , your Digimon is Gomamon, Hoshi Bakemon Is your partner, Yami, your Digimon is Patamon , tt your partner is muchomon, Pierre yours is gatsumon, Leslie, your Digimon is lalamon and finally there's me and I'm koji's partner.

The Digimon then started to fully meet there new tamers.

Wizardmon, it's a pleasure to meet you Josephine.

Josephine then got scared and his behind tt.

Wizardmon, did I say something ?

Tt, no, Josephine's just easily frightened. Patamon landed on Yami's head, in so pleased to meet you Yami, you and I are gonna have so much fun together.

Yami still looked sad.

Patamon, are you ok Yami?

Yami, I'm sorry it's just...

A tear then came down her cheek, it's not as easy as you think just to move on to a new Digimon, pengunimon was so close to me and then he just...

Yami then started to cry more now and koji tried his best to comfort comfort her as she cried into his shoulder.

Koji, it's ok Yami, we all miss pengunimon and the others too.

Patamon,pengunimon must have been a real lucky Digimon.

Yami, what ?

Patamon, you seem to have rally cared about him, you have so much kindness in you Yami, that's what must have mad him such a great Digimon.

Yami brushed away a tear, thank you.

Patamon,your welcome .

Michael looked up at the sky to see the sun was beginning to set.

Michael, we should probably try and find shelter.

Andrea, I guess we could try to sleep in one of these trenches.

Daichi then felt water drop on his head.

The sky went dark and it began to rain.

Red Armadillomon, we can't now, in the rain these trenches fill up with all rain water.

Koji, wait were on file Island right ?

Lopmon, yes.

Koji, if we find my old bass, we could stay there.

Atsuko, how would we find it ?

Koji, simple my dear cousin , koji took out his black D-3, if I remember the coordinates where it landed after I stopped being the

Kaiser.

The D-3 then shows a small green map.

Koji, it's not that far from here.

The group then followed koji as they walked through the pouring rain.

As Leslie was walking she noticed lapamon looked happy as the rain fell on her.

Leslie, aren't you uncomfortable lalamon?

Lalamon, no thank you, I love the rain.

thunder cracked through the sky and lalamon then tried to hide in Leslie's arms.

Koji, here it is.

Lighting reveled that the base was in ruin and was covered in vines.

Koji, gee this house went down hill .

The ichijouji boy then put his hand to a scanner and the front door opened . The inside of the base was almost as bade as it was outside , there was a big hole in the roof.

Koji, I never thought I'd be here again.

Lopmon, what do you mean again ?

Koji, n nothing.

Unbeknownst to the kids they were all being watched by a Gatomon with an x scar over her left eye .

Michael sat down by one of koji's old computers and soon at Sam d black veemon sat next to him.

Atsuko, sure brings back old times huh ?

Michael smiled , ya but I don't really ever remember being in koji's old base?

Atsuko, I mean in general.

As eve as settling in ...Cat Laser!

Michael then saw the blast coming towards them and got Atsuko and black veemon out of the way.

Everyone looked up to see a gatomon jump down from a pipe and landed in the center of the room.

Scar gatomon, what are you doing in my house ?

Hoshi, your house, if anything this is my brother, koji's house and your nothing but a squatter!

Scar gatomon, in been living here for 4 years, pulse this place was abandoned when I found it so its myn and you all have to leave now!

Cody jr, no way , were not going out there in the pouring rain.

Scar gatomon, not my problem, get out!

Psychemon, no, we are not leaving and that's final.

Scar gatomon then got angry and then noticed the Psychemon was standing protectively in front of Michael, the scared cat smiled evilly.

Cat Claw Fury!

Scar gatomon then shot three sharp claws at Michael and the claws hit him in the stomach!

Atsuko, Michael!

His white t shirt was already starting to absorb blood and turn red.

Scar gatomon, die!

She was about attack again but Psychemon stopped.

Psychemon( struggling) you...not...gonna hurt...him!

As scar gatomon was about to do the same attack on him , Michael felt his orange D-3 start to vibrate.

Psychemon Digivolve to Garurumon!

Scar gatomon looked taken aback but not afraid.

Howling Blaster!

She dogged the attack and tried to attack him but he never stopped attacking her !

Howling Blaster, Howling Blaster,

Howling Blaster!

The last attack struck her and blew her against the wall.

As she tried to get up Garurumon pinned her down with his paws.

Garurumon, now to teach you a lesson, never harm my tamer!

He was about to chomp down on her when he herd Michael's voice.

Michael, Garurumon stop!

Garurumon looked behind himself to see Michael standing in front of him and looking healthier.

Garurumon, Michael, your ok but I thought she had killed y...

Michael then took a drop of blood from his shirt and drank it.

Michael, it tacks more then that to kill a vampire Garurumon.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION

Terriermon's returne

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Izzy continued to type away at his laptop like he had been for hours but he hadn't found anything of the kids or the digital world, no code, program and anything would help him find a portal to the digital world.

Davis, anything yet ?

Izzy( angry) for the hundredth time Davis , no!

Davis, hey don't bark at me just because you can't find our kids !

Izzy, maybe idv found something by now if you hadn't asked the same question a 100 times moron !

Yolei, don't call my husband a moron!

Izzy, mybee I wouldn't if you didn't marry an idiot!

Tai, ok that's enough, Davis just let Izzy work and Izzy you don't have to remind Davis he's dum , we already know that .

Davis, hey!

Ken, maybe it's best we all go home for the night and come back tomorrow.

Kari, Ken's right, we should just leave Izzy alone to do his work.

Everyone agreed and left the Izumi apartment.

As soon as Kari and Ken got to there car , Kari started crying.

Ken, tried his best to comfort her as she cried into his shoulder .

Kari (crying) I can't do this again Ken, it's gonna be ok honey, I promise we will get our kids back and we we will be a family again.

Kari( still crying) I can't do this again Ken, I can't.

It was hard enough the first time when Sam and hoshi went missing and then I find out that I had another son I didn't Evan know about and now...there all gone again!

Ken tried his best to comfort her when he noticed there was something in the back seat.

Hello.

Ken and Kari both looked to see none other then...

Terriermon!

Ken & Kari, Terriermon?!

Terriermon, waved to the two.

Kari, Terriermon we thought you were, I mean well we didn't know were you and all the other Digimon are ?

Terriermon then jumped onto Ken and started to look through his coat.

Ken, Terriermon what are you doing ?!

Terriermon then got Ken's black D-3 and jumped out the car window .

Kari, Terriermon come back !

Terriermon ( thinking) I gotta help koji and the others !

The little Digimon tried to run but was tackled by Ken!

Terriermon, let me go !

Ken, not till you give us some answers.

Terriermon, there's no time!

He then bit Ken's hand and ran out the building and into the snow covered streets of obaida.

Terriermon, ( thinking) don't worry koji , I'm coming.

He ran through the crowd of people who were shocked to see the rabbit like Digimon.

Women 1, ahh what is that ?

He continued to run till he Finally reached Obaida memorial park.

Terriermon, ok just gotta set everything up here an...

The D-3 then light up brightly and opened a portal to the digital world.

Terriermon was then about to jump through the portal when tai came of and tackled him.

Tai, gotcha!

Terriermon, hey let me go!

Soon the other Digidestened came .

Terriermon, how'd you Evan know were I was going?!

Tk, educated guess , most of the other Digimon "incidents" have happened here.

Sora, Terriermon why did you try to steal Ken's D-3 ?

Terriermon, because, Ken's is the only one that can go to the Dark Digital world and that's were koji and the others are , there in real danger so let me go!

All the parents looked shocked.

Jun, what kind of Danger?

Terriermon, as we speak that Digital is cracking below there feet, I need to go !

Tai then let him go.

Tai, fine but you have to bring us.

Terriermon, fine.

He and the parents then went through the portal.

When they got there they appeared in the same spot there kids had landed the day before.

Mimi, this place looks horrible.

Joe, ya, like Europe after ww1 .

Terriermon, stop talking, follow me!

The parents followed Terriermon across the destroyed land till they finally found the base.

Davis, hey Ken this place looks a lot like your old base.

Terriermon, it was koji's.

In the base Andrea was just waking up and after putting in her glasses saw the parents.

Andrea, Dad, mom ?!

Hey everybody wake up!

Atsuko, uhh c'mon mom 5 more years.

Andrea, it's our parents!

Sam rubbed his eyes then looked out the front entrance to Ken and Kari.

Sam, mom, dad !?

The kids then came out and found there parents.

Mimi then hugged Michael and Leslie tightly.

Mimi, o my baby's, I'm never gonna let you two go!

Michael,can't breathe !

As everyone was reuniting Kari hugged koji.

Kari, are you ok sweetie ?

Koji, I'm fine mom.

He then saw something behind his mothers head and as he saw it none other then Terriermon!

Koji, T...T Terriermon !

Terriermon, then jumped onto koji .

Koji hugged his partner tightly .

Koji,( crying) I thought I'd never see you again after Christmas!

By now other Digimon in the base started to come out and saw the parents .

Izzy and the others noticed the other Digimon start to come out.

Izzy got in front of Michael .

Izzy, Michael stay behind me.

Michael, no dad there good.

Josephine, ya there stayed with us the whole time we've been here.

Izzy then noticed psychemon.

Izzy, psychemon, why did you bring our kids here ?

Psychemon was about to answer when everyone felt the earth shake below them.

Andrea, what's happening?!

Terriermon, this Digi irks is breaking apart, we have to leave now ?!

Terriermon then opened the portal to the human world again.

I'll explain everything when we get back but right now we all have to go!

The ground was now splitting apart , everyone but Michael and Psychemon had gotten through.

As they were about to get through Michael saw that scar gatomon was trying to run out but was trapped on the other side of the ground that was breaking away.

Psychemon, Michael Forget about her, we need to go!

Michael, just go, I'll be right back!

Michael ran over to the large crack and jumped over it and grabbed her .

Michael then jumped back over the crack and jumped through the portal as it closed.

They looked to see they were back in obaida memorial park .

Josephine( huff) what just happened?

Koji then looked around.

Koji, Terriermon, Terriermon were are you !

Everyone looked around to see Terriermon wasn't around anymore.

Lopmon jumped onto koji's shoulders.

Lopmon, koji , I don't think he's here anymore koji but I'm sure he'll be back, I know he loves you vary much and...

Koji, how would you know, I see him again after a year and like that he's gone again !

Koji then wiped away a tear .

Terriermon watched from a tree above them and wiped away a tear from his eye and then jumped away.

Scar gatomon was starting wake up.

Scar gatomon( tired) what happened ?

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION

Hoshi's secret

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

4 years ago

Hoshi and black gatomon walked along the beach of the black ocean.

The black sand stained her sneakers as they walked.

Hoshi, black gatomon, I'm tired.

Black gatomon, I'm sure we'll find shelter soon Hoshi.

As they were walking Hoshi saw someone in the distance.

Hoshi,hey there's someone, Hey Mr !

Hoshi ran towards the giant and skinny Digimon.

Black gatomon, Hoshi don't!

Hoshi ran up to the tall Digimon and he looked down at her with his red eyes.

Hoshi bowed to the Digimon then said, Excuse me Mr but do you know how I can get back home , my Daddy, Mommy and my big brothers are probably worried and my big brother Koji promised to tack me to the zoo when we got back from stopping that bully michomon.

The tall Digimon smiled .

Digimon, what's your name child ?

Hoshi, I'm Hoshi ichijouji.

Digimon, Hoshi, you would like to go to the real world right ?

Hoshi, I sure would Mr.

Digimon, vary well I will give you a way to get back to the real world but you have to to something for me .

Hoshi, what ?

Digimon, in 4 years Hoshi you must return here and help me escape this realm , because I can't leave here myself, I need someone's help.

Hoshi, um ok...but black gatomon has to come too.

Digimon, vary well.

The Digimon then gave her a small black orb.

Digimon,put that orb in your Digivice Hoshi and you shall have part of my power.

The Digimon then opened a portal to the real Digital world.

Hoshi grabbed black gatomon and was about to go through the portal when she looked up at the Tall Digimon.

Hoshi,by the way Mr what's your name ?

The Digimon smiled, Devimon.

Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Hoshi woke up .

Oh it was just a nightmare.

Bakemon, are you ok Hoshi ?

Hoshi smiled at her ghost Digimon.

I'm fine Bakemon, she then noticed he wasn't wearing the blanket she got for him and noticed he was shivering.

Hoshi, Bakemon, your shivering, we're's your blanket?

Hoshi then noticed it was on her.

Bakemon,I put it on you because you were shivering during your nightmare.

Hoshi, that's sweet Bakemon but I'm fine now , you tack it.

She put the green blanket on the ghost Digimon .

Hoshi, please try to sleep ok Bakemon, I don't want you to be un-Healthy and the only way to be a Healthy Digimon is to get a lot of sleep ok?

Bakemon, ok.

Hoshi gave Bakemon a kiss on the cheek before he fell asleep.

( The Izumi residence)

Michael was getting ready for bed and as he got in bed psychemon was about to sleep at the foot of the bed he saw Scar gatomon in his spot.

Psychemon, um Michael why is she in my spot?

Michael, what ?

Psychemon, that's my spot and she's in it!

Scar gatomon stuck out her tung at psychemon.

Michael, psychemon don't be such a baby.

Psychemon, but I've been here longer then her !

Michael, o my gosh scar gatomon do you mind moving, you can sit up here with me.

Scar gatomon moved up and got under the blanket with Michael as he fell asleep .

Psychemon( whispering) this is my spot , and I'll Mack sure you never sit here again, I win !

Scar gatomon, ya psychemon, you get your spot at the foot of the bed while I get to be under the warm blanket with my tamer...while you are in your cold spot.

(Motomiya residents)

One thing both Davis and yolei shared was they both snored loudly.

Andrea couldn't sleep because they were particularly loud tonight, Davis sounded like Chewbacca and yolei sounded like the bear from the Revenant .

Andrea tried to block the noise with her pillow but she could still here them, Evan after she got her own room after kazuki moved out but this didn't help .

She looked down to see Red Armadillomon was sleeping soundly.

Andrea, how is he sleeping ?

As she looked closer, she noticed that he was wearing her green headphones.

Andrea, hey , you thief!

Red Armadillomon was a then woken up from the snoring.

Red Armadillomon, aww c'mon Andrea, I need my sleep in order to Digivolve and protect you?

Andrea, you can protect me from my Parents snoring by giving me back my head phones.

Red Armadillomon , aww can I at least sleep under the blankets to help drown out your parents snoring?

Andrea, all right hope on up.

Red Armadillomon got in the bed.

Hey Andrea, are you still awake ?

Andrea, yes.

Red Armadillomon, i'm sorry I'm not the Digimon you wanted Andrea, I could tell how disappointed you were when you found out I was your partner.

Andrea, Armadillomon, I wasn't disappointed , it's just...I still miss my veemon, that's all.

Red Armadillomon, well Evan if you miss him , I'm here for you.

Andrea smiled and got out a pair ear muffs .

Andrea, with these we can both sleep.

As everyone was sleeping a small black portal appeared in the middle of a park and out of it came a Demidevimon.

The bat Digimon flew around the city but stopped when he found the ichijouji apartment building.

He saw her sleeping through the glass window.

Demidevimon( showing his fangs) I finally found you.

( The next day)

Sam yawned as he woke up he got out of bed to go to the bathroom and when he did he saw Gomamon swimming in the bathtub.

Gomamon, good morning sunshine.

Sam,Gomamon, when and why did you do this ?

Gomamon, o well, last night I couldn't sleep , so I ran myself a warm bath to try to relax me and well I just fell asleep here.

Sam then started to drain the tub.

How come you didn't drown ?

Gomamon, I have both gills and lungs.

Sam toweled off Gomamon and joined koji and hoshi who were eating there breakfast with lopmon and Bakemon.

Hoshi, morning sleepy.

Gomamon, morning.

Gomamon eat with lopmon and Bakemon.

As they were eating Sam noticed that hoshi's eyes had tuned to a darker color.

(Kamiya residents)

Tai was washing the dishes after breakfast when his wife sora came home.

Sora, I cannot wait for the holidays to be over , so I can stop working these late night shifts at at the flower shop , I don't even want to see another plant again Taichi.

Tai, well that's gonna be kinda hard. Tai pointed up to a mistletoe.

Sora smiled, Taichi.

The husband and wife then began to kiss lovingly till Haruhiko came in.

Haruhiko,get a room !

In the kamiya twins bed room, Atsuko was reading manga when she herd her twin sister yelling on her phone.

Alice, No Daichi, its over!

Alice opened the door and Atsuko noticed her sister was crying.

Atsuko, what's wrong ?

Alice wiped away a tear .

Last night I was gonna surprise Daichi and give him the Christmas gift I got for him early when I I found him kissing some prep school girl !

Atsuko, that jerk.

Black veemon,( sleepy) wha what happened?

Black Hawkmon, something happened I know that ?

Atsuko was trying to Comfort her sister.

Alice's boyfriend cheated on her.

Black Hawkmon, were is he, I'll beat him!

Alice, that's ok Hawkmon...but it's sweet you wanna help.

She then hugged her Digimon Partner and he hugged back.

( Izumi residents)

Michael woke up and got out of bed as he did so did psychemon and Scar gatomon.

Scar gatomon, ah good morning psychemon, I just had the best sleep of my life, how was your spot ?

Psychemon glared at her .

Leslie was feeding lalamon some cereal when she noticed her brother and the Digimon.

Leslie, good morning.

Michael, morning.

He then gave psychemon a bowl of dog food and a bowl of cat food for scar gatomon.

Scar gatomon, hmmm myn taste great , how about yours Psychemon, your food any good ?

Psychemon glared again at her.

There mother and father, Izzy and Mimi then came out fully dressed.

Leslie, we're are you two going ?

Mimi, your father and I are going out gift shopping.

Izzy, we'll be back by 3:00, Michael your in charge.

The parents then left.

Michael, so what are you gonna do ?

Leslie, Cody Jr's tacking me ice skating, I'll be back by 1:00, you ?

Michael, nothing really .

Leslie, c'mon mike, you gotta do something, maybe you and Atsuko could go see that new Loud Kiddington movie coming out ?

Michael, that doesn't come out till next week.

Leslie, please mike try at least to act like a regular kid, I mean next year we're gonna start high school , so now's the time to act like a kid before we become boring adults.

Michael, i guess you're right.

Leslie, great, bye big brother.

Hoshi ichijouji looked out at the open ocean in front of her, she always loved looking out at the water , in the summer she'd see a dolphin or a great white but not today , not this season. Nope all she saw weed the fisherman an the icy water below the peer.

Hoshi then felt her migraine coming back .

Hoshi, ow, his migraine is killing !

As she walked back into town the DemiDevimon smiled, soon my dear, you will keep your promise to my master.

( Obaida aquarium)

Sam was waiting outside for awhile, it was now starting to snow.

Hey Sammy!

Sam then saw Andrea running up.

Sam, About time Motomiya.

Andrea, shut it ichijouji, the bus was late.

Gomamon then popped out of Sam's back pack.

Well c'mon let's go.

Andrea, Gomamon what are you doing here ?

Sam, he wouldn't stop holding his breath unless I let him come.

Andrea, well maybe he'll make a little bit funnier come on.

As they walked in through the halls and past the bright blue fish Andrea tried to hold Sam's hand but he immediately took it outing her grasp.

Sam, Andrea not in public.

Andrea, why we've been dating for three months now, we haven't even told any of our friends, Sam... are you ashamed of me ?!

Sam, what no, no , you know I'm just not comfortable showing signs of affection in public.

Gomamon( whispering) your bombing here.

Sam, Andrea , in sorry is been so slow with our relationship , tell you what tomorrow well tell everybody ok?

Andrea, ok.

As they were walking Gomamon noticed there was a big sign with a hammerhead shark on it.

Gomamon, hey Sam what is that say?

Sam, oh some American fisherman caught this large great hammerhead shark off the coast of California, they sold it to this aquarium for a lot of money, but they can only keep it here for a few weeks for the epicenter back in the ocean.

Andrea, well let's go see it.

They joined a tour Group that watch the giant shark and it's tank.

Tour lady, Stacy here is over 30 feet long and is over 30 years old.

Gomamon didn't listen as he looked at the large shark swim bye the tank, she's Beautiful.

Sam and Andrea both noticed how smitten he looked.

Andrea( chuckling) do you have a crush on the shark?

Gomamon, you bet I do, have you ever seen a creature so beautiful?

Sam, only once.

He then took Andrea's hands as she blushed.

Hoshi ichijouji was still walking around town when she saw someone familiar coming out of antique store.

Hoshi, hey Hideki?

Hideki fujimoto looked behind himself to see Hoshi running up to him.

Hideki, a Hoshi ichijouji, what a pleasure.

Hoshi, nice to see you too, you know I haven't seen you since last Christmas , not Evan at school?

Hideki, my parents transferred me to another school, I thought public school was beneath me.

Hoshi, More like they wanted to show off how rich they are, so what's that you got there?

Hideki, my father collects antiques, I I found the perfect 1920s radio for his office.

Hoshi's head then started to hurt again.

Hoshi, this is a weird question but do you have any aspirin?

Hideki, sorry no.

Hoshi's head then really started to hurt.

Hideki, do you need to go to the hospital?

Hoshi then froze froze for a minute and then looked at Hideki angrily.

Hoshi, move it "Boss Tweed"!

She then shoved Hideki out of the way .

Hideki then got out his cell phone and called koji.

Koji was doing Homework with Yami at Tk's apartment .

While they were doing homework Patamon was trying hard to lift lopmon into the air.

Lopmon, koji look, look I'm flying.

Koji, lopmon don't do that.

He then herd his cell phone ring .

Koji, sigh great it's Hideki.

Yami, sigh, what does he want, to brag about how richer his family is then the rest of us?

Koji, (Reluctant )What is it Hideki?

Hideki, wow your polite, anyway you might want to check on your sister, she's walking through town now and angry rage, plus iv noticed that she's been having bad migraine, that could be a sign of something.

Koji, were is she ?

Hideki, she's heading for the park .

Koji, follow her till we get there( hangs up)

Yami, what's wrong ?

Koji, Hoshi's acting acting crazy, c'mon lopmon.

Koji put on his coat and Yami followed him out the door.

Yami, I'll call the others.

( Izumi residents) Michael was watching tv with scar gatomon and Psychemon on the couch with him.

His cell phone then rang.

Michael, hello ?

Yami, hey mike , it's me listen, call Atsuko and the others, something is happening with Hoshi in the middle of town.

Michael, ok, I'm on my way !

Psychemon, what's happening mike ?

Michael, something with Hoshi is going on , c'mon.

Psychemon got up and followed mike as he put his coat on .

Scar gatomon, hey don't leave me alone here!

She followed the two.

As Hoshi was walking her migraines returned.

Owwww!

DemiDevimon,hurting ?

He flew down .

Hoshi, Who the heck are you?!

DemiDevimon, i'm just the messenger for my master, I was sent to make sure you keep your part of the deal...that you made four years ago.

Hoshi, what ?

DemiDevimon's eyes then flowed red as her D-3 turned a blackish red and shot out a long red rope that wrapped itself around her body and started to cover her whole body until her hair tuned a dark black and her eyes turned bright red .

Hoshi smiled and showed her red eyes.

DemiDevimon, smiled, you know what you have to do now, before you see the master?

Hoshi, of course, here they come now.

Michael and the others came.

Michael( huffing) boy I'm out of shape.

Koji, Hoshi what's wrong with you, you wouldn't answer any of my phone messages!

Hoshi, simple my dear brother , I'm just paying back a debt I owe...but before I leave.

Hoshi's black mist apps round her hand and formed a long black blade. And before anyone could stop her Psychemon belt the dig deep into his body.

Everyone looked in shock.

Hoshi, as you know Michael from fighting The new dockmaster's all those years ago it's that any Digimon Who is killed by my magic stays dead, he/she doesn't go to primary village.

Hoshi then took out her blade and opened a portal to the the Dark ocean.

Hoshi, see you all later.

Michael then held Psychemon in his arms.

Michael, are are you ok Psychemon?

Psychemon looked up at Michael as his vision started to fade.

Psychemon,(weak) Michael...thank you for being my tamer, scar gatomon, take care of our boy here.

Psychemon then faded away out of Michael's hands .

Michael, Psychemon, no!

( the Dark ocean)

Hoshi and DemiDevimon walked along the shores of the dark ocean till they finally found a large black castle.

Demi Devimon, my master will be waiting for you Hoshi.

Hoshi, don't call me Hoshi anymore, call me The Digimon Empress !

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION

The Empresses's New Home

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Hoshi walked through the halls of her new castle, whole place was Dark and empty, Devimon didn't do her any favors, leaving her this place.

As she walked she herd DemiDevimon's tiny wings flapping.

DemiDevimon, don't you think you've spent enough time looking around, Devimon wanted you to attack the new Digidestened as soon as possible.

Hoshi, back off, in killed Psychemon, what els do you want ?

DemiDevimon, to do what you promised!

Hoshi then punched the bat Like Digimon into the wall !

Hoshi, don't tell me what to do insect, i will Mack my move of the New Digidestened when I'm good and ready and not a second before !

DemiDevimon fell the ground and looked up at Hoshi who was smiling evilly.

Hoshi, in fact , I think I have the perfect plan.

( The human world, Kamiya residents) it was raining badly again .

Atsuko was sleeping when she felt Someone nudge her.

Black veemon, c'mon Atsuko wake up.

Atsuko,(sleepy) ah what time is it?

Black veemon, its 4:14 am.

Atsuko, wha, why did you wake me up ?

Black veemon, I have to go to the bathroom.

Atsuko, so, you can go.

Black veemon, I'm scared.

Atsuko, veemon just go to the bathroom .

Black veemon, c'mon Atsuko , its dark out in the hall , there might be bad Digimon out there besides, you don't want me to go on your parents carpet do you ?

Atsuko, sigh, ok ya big baby, let's go.

The kamiya girl then waited outside the bathroom for her partner.

Atsuko, veemon c'mon it's been 10 minutes.

Black veemon, don't rush me.

(Flush)

Black veemon then came out.

Atsuko, I hope you washed your hands?

Black veemon, of course I did, I'm not a Frigimon .

As they went back to Atsuko's room.

Black veemon, hey Atsuko are you still awake?

Atsuko, yes I'm still awake.

Black veemon, how do you know when you like someone?

Atsuko, well there are lots of ways, for one how do you feel around this person?

Black veemon, well in only seen her a hand full of times and I've never really talked to her but when I saw her the first time I felt like I was walking on cotton candy.

Atsuko, so who is she ?

Black veemon, scar gatomon.

Atsuko looked surprised but then sad.

Now may not be the best time for a relationship vee, not after what happened last week.

Black veemon, oh right...

Atsuko, don't worry I'm sure in time you'll be able to Mack your move.

Black veemon, ok...goodnight Atsuko.

Atsuko, goodnight vee.

( Izumi residents)

Scar gatomon slept in what was Psychemon's old spot, it mad her feel like he was still here , Evan though she hadn't known him for long , she still missed him.

She then looked over at Michael, psychemon's death had really gotten to him .

He was always depressed, his grades kept getting lower and lower, he only left the house for school.

She wanted to try and help him feel better but he wouldn't talk to her, the nearest contact they had was when he fed her.

She looked at him as he slept and he looked so sad.

The cat Digimon then jumped off the bed and walked around the room till she found Michael's old laptop.

The cat Digimon then turned it on and waited till the password bar came up.

Scar gatomon, hmmm what would mike's password be?

Hmmm o Prodigious.

The computer then tuned in and showed all Michael's saved icons.

She clicked on pictures and a bunch of old pictures of Michael and everyone when they first came to the Digital world.

She zoomed in and saw Michael with 0. Tentomon, he looked so happy. She wished she could Mack Michael happy like he was in this picture . She then jumped back on top of his bed and curled up next to him.

He must be sad because he keeps losing Partners...I promise Michael, you won't lose me .

( Ichijouji residents)

Terriermon slowly opened the window to koji's room.

He jumped down and landed on some of his old manga.

Terriermon(whispering to himself)

C'mon koji, I know it's here somewhere .

Thief !

Terriermon was then tackled by Lopmon!

Terriermon, hey get off me!

Lopmon, you're not going anywhere!

The two then started to fight , this woke up the rest of the ichijouji clan.

Sam and Gomamon were the first to come , the Ken, Kari and then the youngest kenji .

Kenji, Sam what's happening?

Sam, I'm not sure .

Gomamon, it's simple kenji, here we have two fighting Digimon and now they are fighting in koji's room , thats basically what's happening.

Sam, he means why are they fighting Gomamon.

Gomamon, oh, I have no idea.

They were still fighting when koji grabbed them both by The ears.

Koji, ok enough, Terriermon, how did you get in my room?

Terriermon, well it's not that hard, you never really locked your windows , not even in winter .

Lopmon, then why are you looking through koji's stuff you creep!

Terriermon, I'm not a creep...I was looking for food, I ran out of food in the park and koji , you never ever throw away any of the old pizza boxes in your room, so decided to dig around in case there was any edible food left.

Kari, Terriermon stop living in the woods and just come home, you shouldn't be out in the cold.

Lopmon, he shouldn't be allowed to come back after breaking koji's hart so many times !

Terriermon, hey in known koji for 4 years, you've only known him for what two weeks, and besides I'm protecting him from

The shadows .

Koji, ok enough of this "watching from the shadows" stuff Terriermon, your staying home with us and your not living in the park like some animal.

Terriermon, ok, Ichijouji family, congratulations, The Star of your family has Returned.

Gomamon, good now can we go back to sleep?

Everyone headed back to there bed rooms .

Terriermon, hey koji, I noticed when I came back that Hoshi wasn't there, were is she ?

Koji's face then changed to one of sadness, he then got back in bed and didn't answer .

Terriermon, what did I say?

Lopmon looked angrily at Terriermon.

Lopmon, I don't care if you are his old partner, if you hurt koji again, I'll Mack sure you can't breath !

( The Dark ocean)

Hoshi and Demi Devimon were walking down a long row of Dungeons , we see there are many baby Digimon in each cell.

DemiDevimon, I wish you'd just tell me your plan already instead of just making me guess .

Hoshi, do you play chess DemiDevimon?

DemiDevimon,no.

Hoshi, sigh, anyway I've Learned that if you want to beat your opponent you have to take out his king or leader, Michael Izumi is one of the smartest people I know , his mind is his power but since I killed Psychemon, his mind Is weakened by guilt and is fragile , if I can break Michael mentally he and the other new Digidestened will crumble .

DemiDevimon, and just how will you ruin him mentally?

Hoshi, simple one more great loss in his life will wreck him.

They stop at a single cell and inside the cell was a Pabumon.

To be continued

Next time on DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 02

Michael tried to shield Atsuko and himself from the falling tree but he didn't feel the tree hit the two and when he opened his eyes to see Angewomon and Black Flamdramon holding it above them


	8. Chapter 8

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION

Angewomon vs Kuwagamon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

We see a snow covered Obaida, people in winter clothes and now we see Obaida middle school and in one classroom were Kari kamiya or Kari ichijouji now, was teaching her class .

Kari, at this action started the Battle of Ghazni in the First Anglo-Afghan War, now who can tell me the names of the main leaders for each side? She looked around her class and called upon Michael Izumi who was looking out at the snow.

Kari, Michael kindly tack your attention off the snow and back to class, tell me who were the main leaders for both the British and Afgani forces ?

Michael sighed, I don't know .

This shocked the whole class .

Kid one,( whispering) Izumi doesn't know ?

Girl 3, hell must be freezing over.

Kari was still shocked by Michael not knowing.

Umm does anyone els know the answer ?

Koji was as confused as everyone but put his hand in the air, for the British, William macnaghten , for Afghanistan, Dost Mohammad Khan .

Kari( still shocked) that's correct.

The bell then rang and everyone left class.

Michael was walking home from school when he herd Someone walking behind him , he looked to see Atsuko kamiya running up to him, snow stuck in her orange hair.

Atsuko, mike what the hell was that ?

Michael, what ?

Atsuko, you...you didn't know the answer, you've always known, I mean history's your best subject?!

Michael didn't answer his best friend and just continued to walk away, Atsuko was then filled with anger of Both her parents.

Atsuko, Dint walk away from me Izumi, you and I have known each-other way too long for you to just walk away from me!

Usually when the kamiya girl got this angry , it usually scared the Izumi boy But Atsuko saw Michael's face had not changed whatsoever and he now looked at her with his cold red eyes.

Michael then took her ha d off of his shoulder and just walked back to his apartment.

At the Izumi residence Mimi had gotten home early from the studio and was starting to decorate the family Christmas tree , Leslie then came home.

Mimi, Leslie sweetie, can you look through the boxes and the the figures for the nativity scene , I know there in there somewhere .

Leslie , sure mom.

As she started looking lalamon flew out of Leslie's room and few into her arms.

Lalamon, I missed you Leslie.

Leslie, I missed you too lalamon.

Lalamon, were we're you ?

Leslie, I was in school lalamon.

The door opened again and Michael came in.

Mimi, Michael sweetie , could you get the rest of The boxes out of the closet?

Michael ignored his mother and just went to his room and closed the door behind him .

Scar gatomon woke up and saw Michael enter the room.

Scar gatomon smiled, hello Michael, welcome back from school .

Michael ignored her and just got into bed.

Scar gatomon then looked down sadly and left the room and then jumped on the couch with Leslie and lalamon.

Leslie, he just got into bed didn't he?

Scar gatomon, ya...Leslie is there something I'm doing wrong as Michael's Digimon ?

Leslie, of course not...its not you scar gatomon, it's just your not Michael's first partner.

Scar gatomon, I know about 0. Tentomon, how close were they?

Leslie, they were inseparable, you couldn't find any closer relationship between a Tamer and a Digimon, after All the Digimon were taken away from us, Michael was hart broken. I think he blamed himself for it, even after it happened, and Psychemon showed up, I could tell Michael still felt guilty and he tried not to get close to him but knowing him he did and after Psychemon was killed well I guess he couldn't stand losing another partner and I think he's ignoring you and everyone just because he doesn't want to feel this pain a 3rd time .

Scar gatomon, but that won't happen to me , I'm not going anywhere Leslie and I'm gonna Mack sure Michael isn't gonna be hurt again.

( Kamiya residents)

We see tai and his two sons Tai Jr who looked like a Tai's son from the epilogue and Haruhiko who looked like a boy version of sora were all decorating the Christmas tree with help from Black veemon and black Hawkmon.

Haruhiko, hey Hawkmon, can you pass me the tinsel?

Black Hawkmon, Haruhiko, I've noticed you humans seem very particular about this time of year, why may I ask?

Haruhiko, its to celebrate the birth of our Lord Jesus Christ .

Black Hawkmon, why though, what had he done?

Haruhiko, I he spread word about love and forgiveness and because of this we celebrate his birthday every year.

Black Hawkmon smiled, I guess I can see why you human celebrant it.

Just then sora, Atsuko and Alice came home from school .

Black Hawkmon, hello girls.

Sora, ah Taichi , the tree looks beautiful.

Tai, thought you'd like it.

Tai noticed how angry Atsuko looked .

Tai, you ok sweetie ?

Atsuko, no I'm pissed.

Tai, why ?

Alice, Michael Izumi answerd a question wrong in class and now he won't talk to her .

Tai, he got a question wrong, gee I can't wait to see what Izzy will do when he heirs about this.

( Ichijouji residents)

Terriermon & lopmon were watching tv with Gomamon and Bakemon when Kari came home with Sam and koji.

Lopmon, welcome home.

Sam, is this what you guys have been doing all day?

Gomamon, what els are we supposed to do?

Terriermon was eating some left over noodles and slurping them loudly.

lopmon, can you stop slurping, it's really annoying.

Terriermon, you don't tell me what to do, koji does.

Soon after Ken came home with kenji.

Kenji, mom can I tack Bakemon with me and show him to my friends ?

Kari, no you will not, people can't find out about Digimon Kenji, you don't want the Government to tack Bakemon away do you?

Kenji then looked scared and hugged the ghost Digimon, No!

Kari, so that's why we can't show him to your friends .

Gomamon,hey Sam , when are you and Andrea having another date?

Sam blushed as everyone in the family looked surprised.

Ken, well how about that, my boys got a girlfriend.

Koji, about time, I thought you two wouldn't get together till you're both 60.

Kari, aw my baby boy is growing up.

Sam's face was now as Red as a tomato, he looked angrily at Gomamon.

( Izumi residence)

Michael still slept in his bed with scar gatomon at the foot of his bed.

She then woke up to here a vibrating sound and saw Michael's orange D-3 Vibrating and then his laptop started to light up .

Scar gatomon bugged Michael awake.

Michael, ah what is it ?

She pointed at the laptop and his D-3 .

Michael picked up his D-3 to see it showed two Digieggs on the screen .

The computer then shot out a beam of white light and as it faded it left a purple Digiegg with stars on it.

Michael, it's a Digiegg.

The rest of the Izumi clan then came in to see the Digiegg.

Izzy, Prodigious, a Digiegg.

Leslie, we're did it come from ?

Scar gatomon, it came from Michael's computer.

Izzy examined the egg.

Izzy, this is amazing, another Digiegg from the Digimon world.

Michael didn't listen to his father as he began to type quickly on his computer.

Mimi, Michael, what are you doing ?

He continued to type on his computer till everyone noticed the egg was staring to Hatched

Everyone looked closely as the egg hatched to reveal a Pabumon.

Pabumon, pabu , pabu.

Michael, looked in surprise at the Pabumon as Izzy put it in son's arms.

Scar gatomon jumped up into Michael's shoulder.

Scar gatomon, ya know he's pretty cute.

Michael couldn't take his eyes off the baby Digimon and for the first time in a week he smiled.

Hi Pabumon, I'm your tamer, Michael Izumi.

Pabumon,Pabu, Pabu.

Scar gatomon,aw what a cute little baby, hey mike can I be his big sister?

Lalamon, no way, I wanna be the big sister!

Scar gatomon, back off plenty, he's Michael's tamer and I'm his partner so that macks him my little brother.

Unaware to the Izumi clan Hoshi ichijouji and DemiDevimon into of the roof.

DemiDevimon, why are we Evan here, your plan makes no sense!

Hoshi, shut up , the shows about to begin.

She then pulled out a small remote and pushed a small red button on the remote.

By now the rest of the Izumi clan had left .

Michael could barely tack his eyes off Pabumon.

Michael, there's so many questions I have to ask you .

Scar gatomon, Michael you can't , you have school tomorrow.

Michael sighed, ya all right.

He put Pabumon right next to scar gatomon.

Michael, good night Pabumon, good night scar gatomon.

The digi kitty smiled as she saw Michael go to bed smiling.

As scar gatomon went to sleep Pabumon was about to go to sleep when the Signal from Hoshi's remote finally reached him.

His eyes then turned red.

Pabumon Digivolve to Motimon , Motimon Digivolve to Tentomon!

This woke up scar gatomon and she saw the Tentomon .

She then woke up Michael again.

Michael( sleepy) scar gatomon, c'mon , I have school tomorrow.

Scar gatomon,Wake up!

He opened his eyes to see the tentomon in front of them.

Michael, 0. Tentomon ?

Tentomon, I'm afraid not.

Super Shocker !

Tentomon blasted a hole through the windows and flew through.

Michael, Tentomon, come back!

He then got out of bed and scar gatomon followed him.

( kamiya residents)

Atsuko had trouble falling asleep that because of Black veemon's snoring. She looked out at the window to see a Tentomon flying from the Apartment above .

Atsuko, a Tentomon?

She then woke up black veemon, c'mon vee.

She quickly got out of bed and black veemon followed her tiredly.

Michael ran down the steps with scar gatomon on his shoulder and as he was running down Atsuko joined him .

Atsuko, let me guess, you saw the tentomon too ?

Michael, ya, it came from my computer.

The two ran out of the Apartment building till in landed in the middle of the street causing many cars to crash.

Michael and Atsfi UBS the big Digimon fly up into a lamppost and look down at them.

Tentomon, aw you twonfollowed little old me all the way here, how sweet.

He then started to Digivolve again.

Tentomon Digivolve to Kuwagamon !

The lamppost broke under kuwagamon's weight.

kuwagamon, electro shocker!

The attack his a Statute of emperor

Meiji.

He then started to destroy several buildings and businesses and as he looked back at them he smiled and ripped a large tree out of the ground and through it at the two.

Michael tried to cover Atsuko so he would receive most of the pain but the two then felt there D-3s vibrate.

Black Veemon Digivolve to Dark Flamdramon !

Scar Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon!

Michael and Atsuko both prepare to be hit by the tree with then looked when they didn't feel the impact.

Michael looked up to see Angewomon holding the tree truck as if it were twig, she looked down at him.

Angewomon, are you all right Michael?

Michael ( flabbergasted) um ya I'm fine.

Dark flamedramon, are you all right as well Atsuko?

Atsuko, ya I'm good .

The two then looked angrily at Kuwagamon .

Dark Flamdramon, shall we destroy this for my dear ?

Angewomon, indeed we shall!

Kuwagamon, Electro shocked!

Dark Flamdramon Blocked the attack with his armor .

Flame Fist!

The Attack hit the insect Digimon in the chest, wounding him.

Angewomon flew into the air and summoned a large bow and arrow of light.

Celestial Arrow!

She let loose the arrow and it struck Kuwagamon in the chest and before He De Digivolved a Dark spore came out of his neck.

He De-Digivolved back to Pabumon.

Dark Flamdramon stood over the baby Digimon and was about to strike him down when Angewomon stoped him .

Dark Flamdramon, what are you doing, he has to pay for all this destruction !

Angewomon, it was not of his own doing , besides he is still my little brother.

She then De-Digivolved back to scar gatomon and held Pabumon in her arms.

Dark Flamdramon the De Digivolved as well.

Scar gatomon ran up to Michael with Pabumon in her arms.

Scar gatomon, please Michael, don't get ride of him, he didn't know what he was doing.

Michael, don't worry, he's not going anywhere...

Before he could finish his sentence a large group of swat troopers came in and cut of the area .

Michael and Leslie then herd a voice behind them, well well well, I never thought I'd see you kids again.

They all looked behind themselves to None other then Mr Moto No.6

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 02

Ikkakumon From Beneath the waves

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

( Ichijouji residents)

Gomamon, Terriermon and lopmon were all dropped in the Bathtub .

, ah koji why am I in here ?

Koji, because you guys stink.

Lopmon, I'm fine with getting clean koji, but do I have to get clean with these two, I'm a lady and a lady shouldn't bath with ruffians like these two.

Sam, normally, we would but since Gomamon's night swims, the water bills been pretty high lately so this is how we save money.

Soon Kenji and Bakemon walked by the room.

Terriermon, hey how come Bakemon doesn't have to get a bath ?

Bakemon, ha I'm a ghost , I don't get Dirty.

Sam, nice try Bakemon but once we're done with these three , you'll be in here next.

Bakemon, no way !

The ghost Digimon then tried to fly away and kenji chased after him.

Kenji, Bakemon, come back .

(Closed off area)

Michael and Atsuko were led down the hall by four armed guards and Mr Moto .

Mr Moto, I thought I'd never have to see you kids again, that last Christmas was the last time I'd have to deal with this Digimon crap but I guess not.

Michael, how did you Evan know ?

Mr Moto handed Michael his phone and showed him pictures of there Digimon and Terriermon in the park and around the Obaida.

We still have cameras all around Obaida and other parts of Japan, we've been monitoring you ever since Christmas just in case of this kind of situation.

Atsuko, great, the government is spying on us.

Michael, hold on if you've known this has been starting up again , why move in on it now ?

Mr Moto, I think last nights little "incident" proved why .

As they walked they stoped in front of a large metal door.

Mr Moto, look I'm not here to your little pets away.

Michael, then what do you want ?

Mr Moto, I want to Mack sure what happened in 2001 and what happened last year never happen again , that's why if we are going to work together to stop the gathering storm, we have to honest with each-other, you tell everything that's been happening so far and I give you my experts and equipment.

Michael, why would we need your experts, our parents and we ourselves have been to the Digital world Hundreds of times , so your people wouldn't be much help.

Mr Moto smiled, I think you'll find one of our Experts to be vary helpful, besides, you've met him before.

He opened the door to see none other then Emil Shultz in a glass cage like the one Hannibal Lecter was inn

Emil smiled at the sight of the two,

Guten Tag lieber Junge.

( The Dark ocean)

Hoshi walked along the shore and looked out at the Black water , it reminded her of when black gatomon was still alive, Evan when she was in this lonely world, she still had her partner.

But not now, she was all alone here, there was DemiDevimon but he was nothing but an insect to her.

She needed a partner, a real one , A Digimon that was loyal and intelligent. She then got an idea .

She walked back into the castle and passed DemiDevimon and walked down to the Dungeons.

She walked along and past the cells of baby Digimon , each one looked Sad and scared.

Hoshi (thinking) I I can't stand this, I have to let them go I can't...shut up you goodi goodi loser, don't forget you mad this deal with Devimon, you have to see it through!

She recently felt the good side of her wanting to tack control over the body, it had started when she had killed Psychemon , all the good half wanted to do was cry and say sorry but as long as Devimon's curse was on her, that wouldn't happen.

She stopped in front of one cage , in the cage was a leafmon.

Good Hoshi, him, he's the perfect partner for us.

Bad Hoshi, absolutely not, I need a Digimon who's strong , not weakling like this !

Good Hoshi, but don't you want to be more like my father the Kaiser ?

Bad Hoshi, our father the Kaiser. Good Hoshi, My father the Kaiser had a wormmon as a partner and Evan thigh my dad abused him and never listen to any of his advice, wormmon was always loyal to him.

Bad Hoshi then took full control of her body again and looked down at the leafmon.

Perhaps she's right . She then opened the door the picked up the baby Digimon .

Vary well, as of now , you are my Digimon partner and I am your tamer.

( The Human world)

Sam ichijouji had brought Gomamon with him to the The pier .

Gomamon,yawn , Sam why are we here, I was enjoying my nap.

Sam, thats part of the problem Gomamon, every time you try to sleep , you end up not being able to sleep unless you fill the tub and the water bill is getting to expensive for you to keep doing that.

Gomamon, aw c'mon Sam, I'm sure your parents can afford it.

Sam, my dad is a cop and my mom is a middle school teacher, Gomamon, were not rich.

Gomamon, ok but why are we at the pier?

Sam, I'm hoping if I bring you here, you can at least try to get your need for the water out of your system or at least Mack is so you can go to sleep without filling the tub.

They finally reached the dock .

Sam, I'll let you swim around for an hour , I hope you don't mind but the waters cold.

Gomamon, doesn't matter to me .

He then jumped out of Sam's arms and into the water.

Gomamon swam around in circles.

C'mon Sam , the waters great .

Sam, are crazy , Gomamon if freeze in there.,

Gomamon, said the sissy.

Sam, sigh whatever I'll be right back , do you want something to eat ?

Gomamon, can I have one of those fillet o fish sandwiches ?

Sam, ok.

Gomamon then went down into the cold water.

As he searched through he ocean floor , he saw a few crabs , a fish and then bumped into a Japanese bullhead shark.

Gomamon, move it buddy, this is my water now !

As he continued to swim he smelled fast food.

Sam's back.

Gomamon swam up to find Sam was waiting for him with a Bag of food.

Sam gave his Digimon a Fillet o fish while Sam himself had a Big Mack meal.

Sam, so anything interesting happen while I was gone?

Gomamon, yep a met some fish , a crab and i showed a bullhead shark who's the boss.

As they were eating three big kids came up from behind the bench and as they walked closer Sam saw them and pushed Gomamon into the water as the three kids pulled Sam aside. Kid one, Hey Ichijouji!

Sam( nervous) um hi Bruce , what up?

Bruce, you screwed me for the last time Ichijouji, you were supposed to give me the answers for the exam and because you chickened out, I'm gonna send you were my grades are going, down !

The two other kids held Sam still while Bruce tied a rope around Sam's waist and the rope was tied around a cinderblock.

Kid 2, isn't is going little too far Bruce?

Bruce, if I wanted your advice I take it now shut up!

Bruce then pushed Sam into the cold water .

Kid 3, Bruce what the hell, you didn't tell us you were gonna kill him !

Bruce, shut up , what you gonna do ,tell the cops you helped kill a kid ya right m, now you two better keep your mouths shut or else i'll drag you two down with me!

Gomamon saw this and swam down after Sam , he was sinking fast and was starting to black

Out.

Gomamon, don't worry Sam, I'm coming!

Sam was beginning to freeze and Gomamon knew it .

Gomamon( thinking) f he keeps sinking like this , he'll die, there's got to be a way I can get to him before he dies.

Before Sam went into full unconsciousness he felt the vibration in his coat pocket .

Gomamon saw a light come from Sam's coat pocket and then felt himself begin to Digivolve .

Gomamon Digivolve To Ikkakumon !

Ikkakumon swam down fast and was Abel to cut to rope and bury Sam within his warm fur .

He then swam up to the surface and De Digivolved back to Gomamon.

Sam was still unconscious.

Gomamon, c'mon Sam wake up !

He tried to pump the water out of Sam's stomach but that wasn't working.

Gomamon, aw gees , I didn't want to do this but.

He then tried to give Sam mouth to mouth and as he was about to Sam woke up.

Sam, eww Gomamon what were you doing ?!

Gomamon, um saving you .

Sam then felt his phone buzz and saw there were a bunch of texts from Andrea.

( text 1)

Sam come meet me at the park

(Text 2)

Sam come Quick there's This girl and Another Digimon here !

(Text 3)

Help !

( closed off Area)

Emil Schultz smiled as Michael and Atsuko entered the room.

Emil Schultz, Gut, es ist schön, euch wieder zu sehen, auch nach München, denke ich, dass ihr mich nicht sehen wollt.

Michael, hoe are you alive, I killed you and drank every drop of blood from your body !?

Emil, Wahr, du hast meinen Roboterkörper getötet und was von meinen Organen übrig war, aber zum Glück hatte ich dies gesehen und war Abel, um mich in einen Klonkörper, den ich gemacht hatte, herunterzuladen.

Michael, why is he Evan here, he was one of Etemon's Henchmen .

Mr Moto, true, but he now works for us .

Emil,zur Zeit.

Atsuko, can we actually get down to why were here?

Emil, Es ist einfach mein liebes Mädchen, Herr Moto wünscht, einen anderen Digimon Vorfall vom Geschehen zu halten und da einer Ihrer Digi-mates zur Seite von Dunkelheit gedreht hat und wir sind alle hier zu Mack sicher, dass sie nicht einen anderen Vorfall anfängt.

Atsuko, we don't Evan know we're Hoshi is and we can't go to the Digital world to find her.

Mr Moto, if we could get you to the Digital world, would you be able to find and stop her .

Michael was about to ask a question when one of Mr Moto's saceraty soldiers came in.

Soldier( huffing) Sir Its it's another one of those Digimon kids, there Breaking through the covers area!

Michael, Atsuko and Mr Moto ran out of the bunker to see a Gururumon and a young Matt Isheda .

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 02

The secret of the Double crests part 1

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Michael and Atsuko looked in surprise as the young Matt Isheda walked up to the two of them.

Young Matt, I think this belongs to you two .

The young Matt then threw Andrea Motomiya off his shoulder and she landed on the ground, she was badly bruised and one of the lenses on her glasses was broken.

Atsuko, Andrea !

Atsuko tried to help her female best friend as Michael looked angrily The young Matt.

Michael then got out his orange D-3 and scar gatomon was about to attack when Mr Moto came out.

Mr Moto, Don't fight him Michael.

Michael, are you crazy , look what he did to Andrea.

Mr Moto motioned for two camp doctors to tack care of Andrea.

Mr Moto,( points to young Matt)

This is Matthew,He's the second clone of Matt isheda.

Michael, what do you mean second ?

Mr Moto, I think you should ask Emil that.

They walked into the bunker to see Emil smiling as Matthew came in.

Emil,Ah mein lieber Sohn, es ist so gut, Sie zu sehen.

Michael, what the hell is going on here ?

Emil, Ah ja, natürlich, Michael, das ist mein Sohn Matthew, ich verrückte ihn aus der Dna von Matt Isheda.

Michael, why out of all our parents would you make a clone from Matt isheda, he was a traitor and tried to kill me...I guess that's why you like him .

Emil, Das ist ein Grund, ein anderer Grund Mit all dem, was in letzter Zeit mit Hoshi und den anderen Digimon geschehen ist, die in die reale Welt gekommen sind, werden Sie und die anderen Kinder Hilfe brauchen, Matthew hatte die Geschicklichkeit und die Rücksichtslosigkeit, um die Arbeit zu erledigen.

Michael, why would we need help ?

Emil,Ich denke, Herr Moto wäre am besten, um danach zu fragen.

Michael looked over at Mr Moto.

Mr Moto, Michael we can't allow these Digimon to keep crossing over here , we want to send you and the other Digidestened kids back to the Digital world and get to the root of this problem and stop it.

Michael, well that would be great o wait we can't because ever since last Christmas we haven't Evan been Abel to go to the Digital world.

Mr Moto, what would you say if we could ?

Yami Takaishi was jumped into the air and then landed onto the ice and then continued to spin around and stopped when she was getting dizzy.

Patamon watched this from the benches by the frozen pond and clapped.

Patamon,ya , ya Yami.

He then flew into her arms.

Patamon, your really good at this Yami.

Yami, Patamon I was all over the place , I was terrible.

I think you were pretty good.

Yami & Patamon looked over to see koji ichijouji with Terriermon and lopmon.

Yami blushed immediately and started to tighten her grip on Patamon.

Patamon, Yami , your crushing me.

Yami( blushing) koji how , how did you know I was here?

Koji, Patamon told lopmon, lopmon told Terriermon and Terriermon told me.

Yami looked down angrily at Patamon.

Yami, in never telling you anything again !

Patamon, don't blame , blame lopmon, she's the one who couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Lopmon, hey!

Koji, anyway , I only came here because I just wanted to see you skate.

This made Yami blush Evan more.

Yami, um koji could you help me ?

Koji, I don't know how to ice skate.

Yami, no I'm stuck in a position where if I fall , I'll land right on my face.

Koji then walked slowly onto the ice and walked out to her.

He reached out his hands and Yami felt the blush returning as he took her hands in his strong hands.

Yami, walk slowly koji, your not waring any skates.

Koji was walking slowly and Terriermon got an evil idea.

Terriermon( whispers to lopmon) watch this.

Hey koji!

Koji was surprised and slipped and fell in his back.

Koji( in pain) Terriermon when I get up again, your dead !

Terriermon( nervous) i I was just joking Koji .

Yami helped him up and put him on a bench .

Yami, are you ok koji ?

Koji, ya, just give me minute .

Yami, ok , just let me change and I'll be right back out.

After she changed she stepped out of the Room and was about to walk back to koji when she saw a white twinkle in the woods .

She ran over to it.

She finally found what the twinkle was from and found a Double crest , it had the symbols of Hope and kindness on it.

( ichijouji residents)

Kenji ichijouji was watching Christmas specials on tv while Kari was grading tests in the next room.

As kenji was watching he noticed Bakemon was looking out at the snow.

Kenji, are you ok Bakemon?

Bakemon, kenji why can't I leave the apartment like Gomamon, Terriermon of lopmon?

Kenji, well no offense Bakemon but your well kinda big.

Bakemon, how rude, I'm on not eating that much.

Kenji, no no Bakemon, it's just your vary noticeable that's all.

Bakemon, humph.

Kenji, we'll hold on.

Kenji then went to the closet and got out a large coat and put it on Bakemon witch covered most of his body , Kenji then got a ski mask and stretched it over the ghosts head.

Kenji, there we go,now that if we can go out and if people ask we can say your my my cousin.

( closed off Area)

Andrea woke up feeling a nudge against her arm.

Andrea, were am I ?

Upamon, I'm not sure.

Andrea looked down to see Upamon.

Andrea, who are you ?

Upamon, I'm upamon, the in training Version of Armadillomon.

Andrea, oh, ow !

She then felt the bandages on her head. what happened?

Michael and Atsuko looked at the large hoop shaped Device in front of them.

Atsuko, what exactly is this again ?

Emil,Es ist durch persönliches Portal zur digitalen Welt, entwarf ich es, nachdem ich Myotismon auf den Nachrichten sah, versuchte ich, Mack ein Portal, um mir die digitale Welt zu zeigen und als ich es zuerst prüfte, es funktionierte Evan besser dann, das ich überhaupt haben könnte Vorgestellt. Leider brauche ich die Macht aus Ihren Wappen, damit das Portal funktioniert.

Michael, wait if you need crests to Mack it work, how could you have mad it work in the past?

Emil smiled, Ihre Eltern waren nicht die ersten Digidestened, die Wappen haben.

Michael got angry and looked like he was gonna kill Emil but Atsuko held him back .

Atsuko, well Deal with him later mike, we need to worry about Hoshi right now.

( the park)

Yami and koji were walking through the park when koji saw a young kid and something weird walking next to young boy .

Koji, is that...kenji !

Koji ran over to his little brother and saw that the thing next to him was Bakemon in an oversized coat.

Koji, Kenji what is Bakemon doing here, you know you can't bring him outside the Apartment !

Kenji, relax koji, no one noticed that he's a Digimon, everyone just thinks he's my fat cousin.

Yami, kenji you can't tack risks like this , what if someone from the government caught you two, you know there still looking out for Digimon after last Christmas.

Kenji, you sound just like my mom, how come you guys get to bring your Digimon all over the place while I can't bring mine.

Koji, (Angry) he's not yours, He's hoshi's , your not A Digidestened kenji , Now go home !

Kenji then started to cry and book mad at koji.

Kenji, fine( sniff) c'mon Bakemon lets go home!

( closed off Area)

Atsuko had gone to the medical tent to see how Andrea was doing while Michael was examining The Large portal machine.

Scar Gatomon came in and was Pabumon in her Armes.

Scar gatomon, Michael, I wanna know , Are you and the others going to the real Digital world ?

Michael, hopefully.

Scar gatomon, I'd love to see it, before you had all found me , I grew up by myself in the old base, there weren't any-other Digimon around, I always ask was the only one, I was all alone.

Michael then picked up his partner .

Michael, well your not alone anymore.

Scar gatomon smiled, nope, I got you and my Little brother Pabumon here.

Pabumon,Pabu,Pabu.

Michael then herd a small bussing sound and looked over at the Portal and saw that it was activated , his Double crest of Courage& Knowledge was glowing brightly as it tuned Michael into Pixels and sucked them into the portal.

Atsuko and Andrea were walking around the Area when they say both there Double crests glowed .

Atsuko's crest of love & Reliability was glowing as well as Andrea's crest of sincerity and Friendship was also glowing and they were turned into pixels and those were sucked into the portal.

Kenji and Bakemon were trying to walk away from Yami and kenji.

Yami,kenji slow down.

Kenji, no , not until Koji apologizes to me.

Koji,just let him go Yami, he's just acting like a baby, like he always does.

Kenji,I am not a baby !

Yami could barely here herself think over the two brothers fighting .

She then saw her crest lighting up and the ichijouji brothers stopped fighting and saw Yami start to turn into pixels , they both tried to grab onto her and but the light from the crests both shined on them and started to turn them into pixels as well .

Like Michael, Atsuko and Andrea there pixels were sucked into the portal .

After the pixels went into the portal the machine shut down .

Mr Moto ran into the the room to see Emil standing in front of his machine.

Mr Moto( Angry)what have you done !?

Emil light a cigarette and smiled at Mr Moto.

Emil, Ich erfülle dieses Schicksal.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 02

The secret of the Double crests part 2

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Mike...mike , what up Michael.

The Izumi boy woke up to see scar gatomon and Pabumon standing over him.

Scar gatomon, well good morning sleepyhead, we were wondering when you were gonna wake up.

Michael, we ?

Andrea Motomiya And Upamon walked over.

Andrea, well well well look who decided to wake up. Michael, how long was I out ?

Andrea,I only woke up a few hours ago, want some eggs ?

Michael felt his stomach grubbing .

I could eat .

As the humans and Digimon eat Michael started to wonder, were Andrea had gotten the eggs.

Michael, um Andrea...were did you get these?

Andrea, in the bushes over there.

Michael got up to see in the bushes there was an abandoned nest and noticed that one of the egg shells looked like the egg shells Andrea had cracked open.

Michael(shocked) Andrea you Idiot, Those are Digi-eggs !

After hearing this Andrea went into the bushes to puke.

Andrea, oh my god, I can't believe eat Digi-eggs!

As Michael looked closer at the eggs , he noticed that the shells were more plant like and saw that what they thought was egg yoke was actually plant juices.

Michael, um Andrea, you can stop puking out of guilt , I mad a mistake , it's just a plant.

Andrea's eyes then turned fiery red .

Andrea, I'm gonna kill you Izumi!

Andrea then put Michael into a Headlock and was giving him a nogie!

Andrea, say your sorry Izumi, or I'll Mack you eat Dirt !

Michael, Andrea let me go, gosh your hands are huge!

Andrea, Dang right and I'll use these big hands to beat your face in do deep , your eyes will touch the back of your skull !

Michael, all right, all right , I'm sorry.

Andrea,there was that so hard , you smell that ?

Michael then sniffed , aw gross, it smells like gasoline!

The two then herd a booming sound coming from the woods.

Pabumon, Pabu,Pabu.

Out of the woods came a Kokatorimon.

Kokatorimon, Frozen Fire Shot !

Scar gatomon, look out!

She pushed Michael out of the way as Armadillomon did the same with Andrea.

Armadillomon, you ok Andrea ?

Andrea, ya I'm fine.

The Kokatorimon was then chasing after a frightened Pabumon.

Scar gatomon, stay away from my Baby brother!

Lightning Claw !

Scar Gatomon slashed the Giant bird Digimons eyes, blinding it.

The Kokatorimon then started attacking all over the place and any random area.

It cut down 3 trees witch almost fell on Andrea and Michael.

The Kokatorimon was getting closer to the two kids and was still attacking the area wildly.

Armadillomon, smooth move Kitty, he's crazier then when he could see .

Scar Gatomon, hey , he was attacking my baby brother, besides he'll be easier to beat now.

( thinking) all I need to do is Digivolve to Angewomon .

Scar Gatomon was starting to get closer to Michael And Andrea.

Scar Gatomon, Neko Kick!

This only Angered the Blind Bird Digimon.

Scar gatomon(Huffing) Mike, now might be a really good time to have me Digivolve.

Michael then got out his orange D-3 and saw a picture of the Digi-Egg of light on it.

Michael, aw c'mon, I don't have time for this !

The D-3 then spoke in a Siri voice, would you like Digivolution ?

Michael, yes, yes just do it !

A white beam then shot out at Scar gatomon.

Scar gatomon Armor Digivolve to Nefertimon.

Nefertimon then flew into the air and Attacked Kokatorimon.

Rosetta Stone!

The attack then blew Kokatorimon Against a tree .

Michael looked in ah as Nefertimon landed in front of him.

Nefertimon,are you ok Michael?

Michael(Excited), Nefertimon that was amazing, I mean Armor Digivolveution, I didn't Evan know you could do that.

Nefertimon, I didn't know I could either.

Andrea,hey I just got an idea, we could fly on Her back and we could try and find Atsuko, Yami, koji and Kenji.

Michael, I don't know, I'm not sure if she has the energy to stay as Nefertimon for a long time and also we don't know we're to Evan look for them.

Andrea then felt her D-3 start to vibrate .

She got it out and a small map flashed out of the screen .

Andrea, hey we should follow this, it might lead to the others.

Michael, hold on Andrea, we don't know we're this map leads, for all we know Hoshi could have sent this

and wants to lead us into a trap.

Andrea, c'mon Mike, we gotta try something, besides What if Atsuko Is in trouble ?

Michael blushed.

Ok fine, lets go.

Michael and Andrea both got on Nefertimon's back .

Michael,are you sure you can hold us all girl ?

Nefertimon, I'll try .

Nefertimon listened to Michael as he told Her the Directions on the map.

Andrea was holding onto Armadillomon and noticed how worried Michael looked .

Andrea, hey mike if your worried about Atsuko , I'm sure she's fine.

Andrea( thinking)gee mike really cares about Atsuko, that's really nice of him, Atsuko's Lucky have a boyfriend like him or what ever they are , Sam's never like that to me, he's always holding in his emotions, what are you doing , you can't think of this now, your friends are in trouble.

Michael, were almost there.

As they were flying over DemiDevimon looked up at them from the ground and smiled.

Michael,were here, Nefertimon land down there.

Nefertimon landed in front of a cave.

Nefertimon then De-Digivolved back to Scar gatomon.

Scar Gatomon, ow my back!

She then glared at Armadillomon.

Armadillomon, why are you looking at me ?

Scar gatomon, ever here of Exercise ?!

She then jumped onto Michael's shoulder.

Scar gatomon, so are the others supposed to be in there ?

Michael, I don't know, this is are the map ends.

Oh good your here .

Michael and Andrea looked to see Gennai walk out of the cave.

Andrea,(exited) Gennai, we haven't seen you in forever.

Michael, why are you living in this cave ?

Gennai, follow me and I'll explain.

They followed him into the cave .

Gennai, it's been some time since I last saw you two.

Andrea, well only a year but to be fair , we never really talked with you as much as you did with our parents.

Gennai, so I see you've mad new Digimon Partners?

Michael, well actually we didn't find them it was more by accident, I found a Digi-egg in the park and koji and hoshi found another one near the school...did you have something to do with that ?

Gennai, for once no, Centarumon found the two eggs you found in the human world, During a storm they were accidentally transported to the human world but how did the other new Digidestened get there Digimon...or you Michael, how did you meet this Gatomon?

Michael, during a local festival Lopmon transported us to a parallel digital world, that's were we met our new partners and were I met scar gatomon here .

Andrea, it's a good thing we did get them out of there because that place was falling Apartment right as we were leaving it.

Gennai, and the ichijouji girl has been following in her father's footsteps.

Michael(angry), Hoshi !

Gennai,do not be angry with her Michael, what bad things she has done are not of her own free will, she is being controlled by Devimon.

Andrea, who's this Devilmon guy again ?

Gennai,Devimon was the first foe your parents fount when they came here...well Michael's parents anyway, he is master of the dark ocean and the digital underworld, he has taken over control of Hoshi and has made her more powerful with his black magic , this is why I have brought you two hear.

As gennai walked further they found two Digi-eggs , one had the crest of love and the other had the crest of Knowledge .

Gennai, These two Digi-eggs contain the Digimon of your parents.

The Digi-egg of knowledge contains your father's Tentomon Michael and Andrea the Digi-egg of love contains your Mothers Hawkmon.

Andrea stepped towards the egg but when she tried to touch it she got a bad shock.

Andrea, ow, what the hell ?

Gennai, I never said it was for you, Andrea the Digi-egg of knowledge is yours, and Michael the Digi-egg of love is yours,put your D-3's on the surface of the eggs and they will Download into your D-3's.

Michael, but wait why do they have to be in our D-3's ?

Gennai, Because , after last year and there return to the Digital world , your parents Digimon were too weak and still are, unless they live in your D-3's they'll be too weak to live outside the egg.

Andrea, wait if you found out parents Digimon , does that mean you know we're our Original...

Gennai nodded his head no .

Gennai, I'm sorry Andrea but I have not been able to find them.

Andrea and Michael both looked sad .

Michael, well let's at least get this over with.

Michael & Andrea both put there D-3's to the Eggs and as Gennai had said they downloaded into there D-3's.

On the screen of Michael's D-3 it showed Hawkmon and in Andrea's it showed Tentomon.

Michael, forgive me for asking Gennai but what do we do with them now ?

Gennai was about to say when herd a voice from the entrance of the cave.

Hoshi, there you two are, over been looking all over for you two. Oh and thanks for finding gennai for me, it saves me a lot of work in finding him.

As she walked closer to them we see a Wormmon around her neck.

Andrea, how did you Evan know we were here ?

An insect told me.

We see DemiDevimon Step out from behind her.

Hoshi, why don't you two just do the simple thing and give me the old man and you two can live for another let's say two days .

Michael stepped in front on gennai.

Michael, I'm not letting you kill anyone els Hoshi.

Hoshi, aw what's wrong Mikey , still miss Psychemon ?

Michael then got angry .

Andrea, if you think a wormmon and that little bat thing in enough to tack on us , your wrong Hoshi .

Hoshi, am I, this wormmon has more power then you think.

Hoshi took the insect Digimon off her shoulders.

Hoshi, wormmon if you would.

The insect Digimon nodded.

Wormmon Digivolve to Stingmon!

Gennai, Michael,Andrea use your new Digi-eggs.

Before they could Stingmon raised his arms, Spiking Strike!

Michael and Andrea were blown out of the cave .

Andrea got up to see stingmon grab Gennai .

Hey!

Michael wiped the Dirt off his face and saw this and his D-3 showing the Digi egg of love .

Gennai, you two have to use your digi eggs .

Micheal, ok.

The D-3 then shot out a pink beam at scar gatomon.

Scar gatomon Armor Digivolve to Halsamon , the wings of love.

Andrea then saw the Digi egg of knowledge and it shot out a purple beam at Armadillomon .

Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to Digmon, the drill of power!

Hoshi, am I supposed to be impressed because I'm not.

Digmon, maybe you will now, Gold rush!

Digmon shot his drills at Hoshi but stingmon blocked them.

Hoshi, nope still not impressed.

DemiDevimon, neither am I !DemiDevi Claw !

DemiDevimon scratched Hoshi's face with his claws and while she was trying to stop the bleeding DemiDevimon whispered into her ear and as he did her eyes turned from red back to normal andvher hair and clothes went back to Normal and she passed out .

DemiDevimon stood on top of her and in one Claw he held a large Dark spore .

DemiDevimon, thanks for the help Digi-Dimwits .

He then flew into the air . Andrea went over to the unconscious Hoshi while Stingmon De-Digivolved back to Wormmon.

Gennai(coughing) Michael you have to stop DemiDevimon.

Michael,right.

Halsamon, Michael get on my back.

Halsamon then flew into the air after DemiDevimon.

DemiDevimon was flying as far as his little wings could carry but Halsamon was too fast for him.

Eagle Eye!

The blast hit The bat Digimon and blew him away somewhere into the jungle.

Halsamon, I didn't see were he landed.

Michael, me Nether, turn around, I don't feel safe leaving Andrea alone with Hoshi. Halsamon then turns around and flys back to were Andrea and Gennai were tending to Hoshi's wounds.

Michael, how's she doing ?

Andrea, she'll live, she just needs to rest.

Gennai, Andrea, do you still have the map?

Andrea, ya.

Gennai, give it here.

After giving her D-3 to him he typed in a few things then gave it back to her and a new Map .

Andrea, where's this ?

Gennai, its were you and Michael need to go next to your other Digi-eggs .

Andrea, wait more ?

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 02

Darkness from within

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Atsuko...Wake up Atsuko.

Atsuko opened her eyes to see a large group of pink rabbit like Digimon around her. Rabbit

Digimon,Hello Atsuko, are your all right, comfortable?

Atsuko, umm ya I guess...who are you ?

Rabbit Digimon, we are the Babbitmon, the guardians of the crest of love, it is our sacred duty to protect the barer of the crest of love, that's you Atsuko.

Atsuko looked around and saw black veemon was no were to be seen.

Atsuko, we're's black veemon?

Babbitmon, do not worry , he is being cleaned and pampered as we speak ..

Atsuko, um ok, well is there a way you could get him , we should leave so we can go find my friends.

Babbitmon, we can help you with that .

Atsuko, you can?

Babbitmon, yes, if you follow me.

Atsuko followed the little pink rabbit down the hall and as they past a few room they came to a large door at the end .

Babbitmon, in here, follow me.

Atsuko opened the door to see a large television screen.

Babbitmon, Simply put your crest in the hole and what ever you want will show up on the screen.

Atsuko did as she said and the screen showed two separate images .

One was of Yami, koji and Kenji with there Digimon and there Digimon while the other other screen was Michael and Andrea carrying an unconscious Hoshi while riding Halsamon.

As she looked closer she noticed How closely Andrea was holding onto Michael and she could feel a twing of jealousy .

Atsuko, thank god there all right.

Babbitmon,yes they are...but I noticed something, when you were looking at the red haired boy and the Girl with big glasses , you seemed angry , is there any reason?

Atsuko blushed in embarrassment, no , I mean, he and I aren't a thing or anything , it's just um...there my closest friends and...

Babbitmon, your worried that she might have feelings for your male friend?

Atsuko Didn't answer .

Babbitmon, don't worry Atsuko, if he is your true love, then you two will end up together one day .

Atsuko, How do you know ?

Babbitmon, because, your are the holder of the crest of love, and all Digidestened of love end up with there true loves.

Atsuko, well thank you but I better go find them .

Black veemon then came through the doors and ran up to Atsuko.

Black veemon, Atsuko, there you are, in been looking for you all over this place.

Atsuko, but the babbitmon said..

Black veemon,Atsuko, lets go, this place is creeping me out.

Atsuko, ya I guess your right, thanks for helping me find my friends.

Atsuko then grabbed her Double crest out of the key hole and she and her partner left the temple .

The Babbitmon watched as they Atsuko and Black veemon left.

Babbitmon 2, are you sure the virus mad it Into the crest ?

Babbitmon 1, Don't worry , the virus is safely in the crest and once her Jealousy takes over, our master will have all the power he needs.

Hoshi slowly opened to see she was in a felid of swamp grass, she saw there was a little river close by and Hoshi walked closer to the river to Drink when she saw two Digimon close by also drinking from the river.

She looked closer to see a gatomon was drinking and Hoshi was still a delirious.

Black gatomon?

Scar gatomon, who?

Hoshi then picked up scar gatomon and started to huge her tightly.

Hoshi, it's so good to see you again Black gatomon.

Scar gatomon(angry),let me go! Armadillomon, Andrea, Michael, she's awake!

Andrea and Michael Were gathering water up the river when they herd Armadillomon.

Andrea took scar gatomon out of Hoshi's hands .

While Michael tried to shock her out of delirium.

Michael, Hoshi, black gatomon is gone, do you know we're you are, do you know...who I am?

Hoshi looked at him with a sleepy look in her eyes.

Hoshi, papa, why are you so short ?

She then passed out again .

Michael then felt her head and it was vary warm.

Michael, she's getting worse, hand me a wet cloth.

Andrea looked over her worriedly,c'mon Hoshi, don't die.

Michael, don't talk like that !

After awhile Hoshi's fever went down.

Andrea, she feels better.

Michael, still it might not be a good idea to move her for a little while.

Andrea, your probably right...hey mike can i talk to you about something ?

Michael, sure , what?

Andrea, well, I'm thinking of Breaking up with Sam and since your his best friend, I wanted to ask you the best way to let him down easy ?

Michael, I gotta say , I'm surprised, you've had a crush on him for years but I always expected him to break up with you.

Andrea,(Angry)What, how in that over sized brim of yours can you think Sam ichijouji would break up with me, I'm every guys Dream girl.

Michael rolled his eyes, whatever gets you out of bed in the morning Andrea.

Andrea, ok Izumi, tell me what are my "flaws".

Michael, well for starters, like you mom , your a huge flirt.

Andrea, I am not like my mom!

Michael(chuckling) Andrea ,you used to hit on every guy in the soccer team, TT, Sam , Akio, Akira, Evan koji when he first joined the team.

Andrea was blushing now.

She then felt a rain drop and herd the crack of thunder and it started to rain.

Scar gatomon, ah Michael, my furs getting wet.

Michael, we gotta find shelter .

Michael picked up Hoshi and the group then began to walk further and further until they saw a small village ahead.

They finally got to the village to see several Tiny huts.

Three yokomon came out of one hut .

Yokomon, are you Digidestened?

Andrea, ya how'd you know ?

Yokomon 1, three other Humans came bye earlier and told us there might be other Digidestened out there .

Michael, I know this is a weird question but can you help her .

He got Hoshi off his back.

Yokomon 2, come in .

Michael, Andrea , Hoshi and the Digimon went in .

Hoshi's Wormmon had with Hoshi ever since DemiDevimon had attacked her, he grew more and more concerned for her.

Wormmon, is there anything you can do for her ?

Yokomon 2,we can't, but there is one Yokomon in this village who may be able to.

Andrea, tack us.

Michael picked up Hoshi and he followed the yokomon to a larger hut Andrea was following them till she herd a familiar voice.

Andrea ?

She looked over her shoulder to see Yami .

Yami and Andrea hugged .

Yami, when did you and mike get here ?

Andrea, just a few minutes ago, the yokomon are trying to help Hoshi.

Yami, wait...Hoshi but I thought she had...

Andrea, it's a long story...one koji might not want to here.

Koji, Were is she!

Andrea, koji , calm down, you have to leave the yokomon alone with her .

Koji, she's my sister , Andrea , I'll decide what's best for her!

Yami, easy koji, beside Mike's with her, he's smart, he'll stop them

If they do something freaky.

Michael then entered the hut soaking wet.

Koji, Michael, how is she?

Michael, there helping her now koji, we have to wait till there done to know for sure.

Koji, you..you don't Evan know ?!

Michael, koji...I

Koji, shut up!

Koji then ran out of the hut and ran to the big hut were most of the yokomon were gathering .

All the yokomon gathered around her body while the chief of the yokomon looked over her.

Yokomon 1, is there any way to help her ?

Chief yokomon, it will be hard, there is still much Darkness in her, it is eating away at her soul . she needs the sacred water, but that alone will not be enough to save her, it must be given to her bye Someone close to her, perhaps the human waiting outside. Koji was then surprised that they had noticed him.

Yokomon 3, come inside human.

All the yokomon looked up at him.

Chief yokomon, come closer my son.

Are you close to this girl in anyway ?

Koji, she's my little sister .

Chief yokomon, are you close ?

Ever since Hoshi had learned that Koji was her older brother, she had always tried to include him, she never had made him feel bad about the things he had done as the Kaiser , she had always defended him and been there when he needed Someone.

Koji, yes we are.

The yokomon then gave him a wooden bowl with pink liquid in it.

Chief yokomon, you must give her this liquid and give it to her quickly , the Darkness inside her is eating away at her soul and soon it will be too late .

Koji looked down at Hoshi and saw how sick she was .

Koji, give me the bowl.

Koji lifted up his sisters head and slowly poured the pink liquid into his sisters mouth.

Koji, how long till this stuff takes effect?

Chief yokomon, it could be hours or it could all be too late, we have to wait till morning to be sure .

Atsuko and Black veemon had been walking for hours till it started to rain.

Black veemon, Atsuko by scales are getting wet.

Atsuko, don't be such a baby Black veemon, I'm sure we'll find a place to stay soon.

As they were walking through the a Field the saw a gypsy wagon and a small Digimon outside it whittling away at a small piece of wood.

This Digimon looked sewn together and had many stitches all over his body, he looked up at the and smiled .

Digimon( British cockney accent) good day mum, would you and your traveling companion like to hear your fortune, free of charge , I'm also do you guessing that you too will need accommodations for the evening?

Atsuko, if you don't mind.

Digimon, come on in.

The two entered the wagon.

The scarecrow like Digimon then sat down at the Table.

Scarecrow Digimon, let me guess mum, your A Digidestened, am I correct?

Atsuko, how do you know?

Scarecrow Digimon, not a lot of humans come by here so on the chance I see one then they must be Digidestened, would you like your fortune Mum?

Atsuko, personally I don't really believe in that stuff but ok.

Scarecrow Digimon, I see darkness in your future, you will do terrible things to the people you care for, you will bring Death and suffering to the Digital world.

you will have someone that cares for you very deeply, but because of your Dark ask your drive him into the arms of another woman.

Atsuko,who, how will I turn to Darkness.

Scarecrow Digimon, I'm sorry but that's all I saw.

Black veemon, your wrong, Atsuko wouldn't ever kill a Digimon, come on Atsuko, we don't need to listen to this old witch!

Atsuko was a bit shaken by what the Scarecrow Digimon had said but then asked, is there a village nearby?

Scarecrow Digimon, A little up the road there's a tribe of Yokomon.

Atsuko, thank you,c'mon Vee lets go.

The two then left the gypsy card and headed in the direction of the village and as they left the scarecrow Digimon smiled, hmmm I can't wait for my predictions to come true.

Hours had past by and koji was still off with Hoshi and the other were still in there hut.

Kenji and Bakemon were napping in the corner while Yami, Andrea and Michael were struggling to stay awake.

A yokomon then came into the hut.

Yokomon, if you wish to relax while we help your friend, there's a hot spring in a cave near here .

Yami( sleepy) um no thanks(yawns) I'll wait till koji comes back.

Andrea, I'll go .

Michael, might as well.

The two then followed the Yokomon to the small cave were the hot spring was.

Yokomon, there are two towels over there to cover yourselves .

Michael's, wait isn't there another one ?

Yokomon, nope just one.

Andrea,what's wrong Michael, Afread of being in the hot sting with a girl ?

Michael was so embarrassed he was red as a tomato.

No I'm not!

Yokomon, well you two enjoy yourself's , I'll come by later if there is any new news .

The two and there Digimon got in.

Scar Gatomon,ahh this feels so good .

Armadillomon, ya my Shell feels bran new .

Michael then looked over and saw Andrea looked down sadly .

Michael, um Andrea are you ok ?

Andrea, ya I'm ok, it's just, I don't know what I'm going to do after I brake up with Sam.

Michael, well if you're worried about Sam, I'm sure he'll...

Andrea, no I'm not worried about Sam, Lord knows he'll probably have a new girlfriend by the end of the week. It's just I don't think I'll ever find someone els, I'm not the most "pretty girl" in our little group.

Michael, yes you are, Andrea I'm sure alone of guys would want you as there girlfriend.

Andrea, no I'm not, i'm too tall for my age, I have to wear huge glasses , my hands are huge , I'm dumb..

Andrea then started to cry into her hands .

Michael( feeling awkward)aw dang It Andrea.

Michael then tried to comfort Andrea and she pulled him into a hug .

Andrea, oh mike.

Michael, uh there there.

Andrea then stopped crying and looked up at Michael, for the first time she noticed how handsome he was and Evan thought she had always had a crush on Sam , she realized that for all the years she had known Michael, is that she was jealous, jealous that Michael always spend his time either with Atsuko or Sam and tt and not with her .

Michael, um Andrea why are you looking at me like that ?

Andrea then pulled Michael into a kiss .

Michael!

Michael pulled away from the kiss and looked to see Atsuko at the door .

Atsuko, how, how could you do this to me!?

Michael, no Atsuko, you don't understand she kissed me.

A black mist started to form around

Atsuko similar to the one Hoshi had when she used Devimon's powers.

The mist changed her crest to the colors black crest to a symbol of love to jealousy .

The mist then surrounded Black veemon and went down his throat.

Then he felt a massive amount of pain as he became to transform.

Black Veemon Dark Digivolve to Devimon!

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION

Genesis of evil 2.0

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Hoshi's eyes opened widely in surprise.

He's here.

She looked up to see koji was asleep next to her.

Hoshi, koji, Koji wake up!

Koji woke up .

Koji opened his eyes to see his sister alive.

Koji then hugged his sister.

I'm so glad your ok.

Hoshi hugged him back briefly .

We have to go now koji !

Said Hoshi.

She tried to get up but was still too weak.

Hoshi your still too weak, I'll go check, lopmon watch Hoshi.

Terriermon jumped on koji's shoulder as they ran out of the hut.

They saw all the yokomon looking terrified .

What's wrong with all of you ?

Terriermon pocked koji .

I'm koji you might want to look up.

The ichijouji boy looked up in horror at Devimon .

It it can't be...

Terriermon,who is it ?!

Koji, it its the Digimon who made me the Kaiser !

Devimon looked down At Michael & Andrea then At Atsuko.

Devimon, so this is the one who to be my tamer, vary well.

Devimon reached down to grab Atsuko.

Michael, get your hands off her!

He tried to run to Atsuko but Devimon flicked Michael away with his gigantic hand .

Atsuko stood as still as stone as Devimon picked her up as A hole opened in his chest and placed Her into it.

She stood there motionless as the hole in his chest closed.

Michael saw this happening and tried to grab her before the hole closed . Michael, Atsuko!

Andrea held back Michael as best as she could.

Andrea, Mike are you crazy , the minute you go near him , he'll crush you!

Michael, get out of the way Andrea!

Scar Gatomon then grabbed his leg.

Scar gatomon, she's right Michael, don't do anything stupid.

Michael, shut up, both of you.

The hole in Devimon's chest had finally closed as Michael ran up to Devimon.

Michael, let her go !

Devimon, I grow tired of you .

Death Hand!

The blast hit Michael's right arm , leaving a deep gash .

Devimon then began to walk away.

Michael was bleeding a lot and was starting to pass out.

Michael( weak), get...back...here.

(The Human world)

Mr Moto looked into the angry eyes of Izzy & Mimi Izumi, Tai and sora kamiya, tk and June , Davis and yolei and Ken and Kari.

Mr Moto, I assure you all were working on the problem right now .

Izzy, I don't know what's worse , you losing my son and his friends in the digital world or the vary man who killed my son and is the reason he's a vampire !

Emil smiled evilly at Izzy as he lit another cigarette.

Emil, Mein mein Herr Izumi, Sie haben ganz das Temperament, ich sehe, dass Ihr Sohn es bekommt.

Izzy, he gets his anger from his mother , not me.

Mimi, dame right, if you weren't in that bullet proof cage right now , I'd kill you on the spot.

Emil, let's get back to the matter at hand, we still can't get a lock on your children in the digital world .

Yolei , can you try tracking them by their cell phone's?

Mr moto, we already tried that, but since there's no cell phone Signal in the digital world, you can imagine how that would be difficult.

Ken, wait you could try to lock onto one of koji's old spy cameras.

Mr Moto, do you know how we could tap into one?

Ken, yes, he told me the code once in case a situation like this would happen.

Ken typed in the code and several pictures of the digital world were shown.

Yolei, I don't see them.

( the digital world)

Michael opened his eyes to the others all around a fire .

Andrea,( depressed) good morning .

Michael tried to get up but he felt a shooting pain in his left arm, he looked at his arm to see a blood soaked bandage over his arm.

Hoshi, mike don't move your arm too much , it'll make the ones on your arm even worse.

Michael, what happened?

Andrea , after Devimon kicked your ass , he opened a portal and went through it and left .

Michael( angry), And you guys did nothing!

Andrea , what the hell were we supposed to do , you saw how F$& ing big he was !

Michael, we've fought The New Dark-masters, An Army of Human/Digimon Hybrids and Etemon and you guys were scared of a Champion Digimon just because he's big!

Andrea, back off mike, we can't be as boneheaded as you, acting like you could tack on A champion level Digimon without help from his Digimon!

Michael, you know what!

Yami, ok , enough, stop fighting you two !

Michael, fine.

Andrea, whatever.

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed till Terriermon looked up at koji , who still looked worried.

Terriermon,hey koji, when you said earlier that Devimon made you be the Kaiser?

Koji then got angry and lightly punched Terriermon in the shoulder!

Terriermon, ow !

He looked over at everyone , they all looked surprised.

Hoshi,koji...what's Terriermon talking about ?

Koji, N Nothing .

Andrea, it's not koji, what is Terriermon talking about ?

Koji, I Guess I never told you all how I became the Kaiser .

Andrea, well ya, you never told us .

Koji looked down in depression.

Yami put her hand on his shoulders .

Yami, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to koji.

Koji, no maybe it's time I get this off my chest .

When I was a little kid, Before I found out who I really was, I was just regular Koji Akamatsu.

( Flash back)

We see a young koji being driven home by his foster parents , he was looking out the car window and as they were driving by the park , koji looked out the window to see a strange animal looking out at him and as they drove past, the animal smiled and waved.

Young koji, mommy, mommy did you see the bunny, it waved at me.

Koji's mother, koji , not now, mommy's got a headache.

After they had come home , koji was drawing pictures of the animal he saw in the park.

Koji's dad, what are you drawing koji?

Koji, a funny animal I saw at the park today.

Koji's dad, oh I see, it's a rabbit.

As he was drawing a tall boy around High-school age came up to them and he yanked the piece of paper out of koji's hands.

Koji, hey, give it back Chad!

Chad, what the hell is this piece of crap koji, your drawing make-believe monsters now?

Koji, it's not Mack Believe , its real I saw it.

Chad, whatever ...it's a stupid picture anyway, in fact I think I have a good use for it.

Chad then tore up the picture in little pieces .

Koji, hey !

Koji's dad, Chad that wasn't nice of you, apologized to Your little brother.

Chad, why should I , it's not he's my really brother.

(Koji narrating)

After awhile I started to get obsessed with seeing that animal again, went to the park every day and tried to find it but I never saw it again.

Till a few weeks after , I was on my computer for school work when the computer flashed and it shot out D-3.

A few days later when I was examining it, I pressed the center button and as I did , it light up and I was transported me to the Digital world or at least I thought it was at the time.

I remember it being all black and depressing there.

( end of narration)

Little koji walked along the beach of the dark ocean.

Koji, hello, mommy, Daddy , were are you, were am i ?

As he walked he saw a tall black tower .

He ran into the the tower to see it was completely empty and covered in cobwebs .

Koji( shivering) its cold in here.

He then herd a voice call to him upstairs.

Come koji, come on up.

He followed the voice to he got to the top of the steps and saw a long hall with only one door at the end of the hall.

Come koji, come and open the door.

Koji slowly walked down the hall till he finally reached the door and opened it slowly . He walked into a dark room filled with hundreds of televisions , each one showed Ken as the Digimon Kaiser .

Hello koji.

Koji looked up to see Devimon come out of the shadows .

Koji, Ahhhhhh!

Devimon, do not fear me boy, I am not here to harm you .

Koji, who...who are you ?

Devimon, I am Devimon , I am your Guardian.

Koji, what is this place ?

Devimon, this is your father's tower koji.

Koji, but my daddy's at home.

Devimon, no koji, your real father.

He looked around at the pictures of young Ken.

Koji, who is he ?

Devimon, he is your true father koji, the former Digimon Kaiser.

Koji, what happened to him?

Devimon, he was deposed by these people.

The images on the screen change to the ones of Davis and Tai and the others .

Devimon, they are the ones who deposed your true father koji, you were raised by your adoptive parents to keep you safe.

Koji, were Is my real father?

Devimon, he has forgotten who he really is koji, you must tack your revenge on the ones who did it koji.

Koji,how can I, I'm just a little kid?

Devimon, you don't have to deal with the parents, just there children , if you destroy them , it will be a worse fate then there own death.

Koji looked around and saw the pictures of Ken and then looked down at his D-3 and smiled evilly.

Koji, I promise I will ave he my father and I will crush these children!

( End of flashback)

Koji, and the rest is history.

Everyone looked shocked to Koji .

They looked closer to koji who began to cry.

Koji( crying), after all I did, after all I did to all of you...how can you all look at me?!

He then covered his face with his hands as the tears started to fall.

I can look at you just fine.

Koji opened his eyes to see it was Yami .

Hoshi, me too, I couldn't think of a better older brother then you.

Michael, besides koji, it wasn't really you doing all those things, you're brainwashed.

Andrea, Plus you've helped us a million times when you became one of us so that makes up right?

Yami, the Point is koji, that we love you as our friend and don't you you feel bad for stuff the old you did.

Terriermon, ya besides Koji if you never became the Kaiser, you would've never met me and we wouldn't have been Partners.

Lopmon, for once he's right.

They then herd a A Russell from the jungle.

Andrea(whispering), do you think it's Devimon ?

Yami, might be.

The kids got ready for battle but were surprised to see Gennai come out of the jungle.

Gennai, easy , easy children, you don't want to kill me do you?

Andrea, well you never really helped us so maybe.

Gennai, well I'm here to help you now.

Michael, gennai listen Devimon came back and he's taken Atsuko and...

Gennai, I know Michael, which is why I brought you a little help, you already know him.

Out of the jungle came none other then Psychemon.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 02

Old friends and new evils

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Everyone looked shocked at the sight of Psychemon .

Psychemon,why is everyone staring at me , is there something in my fur ?

Michael, Psychemon,how are you alive ?

Gennai, I'll explain that later Michael, right now we have bigger priorities to deal with.

Yami, you mean Devimon?

Gennai, what els, come with me.

( The Dark ocean)

Devimon looked down , there was a large pool of Blackish red liquid .

Devimon then bowed in front of the liquid as it formed into a grotesque form and spoke in an ill voice, have you brought me the Digidestened's children?

Devimon, not all of them, but I do have the daughter of Tai and Sora.

He pulled Atsuko and And Black Veemon out of his chest.

Liquid, you fool, I need 5 more of them to cross over to the human world, do not forget , who gave you live a second time Devimon , I can tack it away just as easily as I gave it, now give the girl and her Digimon to me.

Devimon handed Atsuko and Black veemon into the liquid monsters hands.

Liquid, she will do for now but get the rest so I can be at full power!

( Gennai's house)

Gennai, once I found out that you all had come back to the digital world , I immediately knew a great darkness would be returning and I'm not that surprised that It was Devimon who had returned from the dead.

He led them into a large purple room with 4 Digieggs on a table .

Yami,Koji,kenji, Hoshi these are yours.

Yami was given the Digi-egg of hope.

Gennai, Yami , like your father , you shall have the Digi-egg .

Andrea, wait I thought Matt was her father and Yami just took his last name?

Yami, actually I had a Dna test done and My actual father Is Tk .

Kenji, how come you never told me...I mean us?

Yami, it didn't seem important at the time , my uncle tk was always more of a dad to me then Matt isheda ever was.

Gennai, we don't have time for this.

He handed Koji the Digi-egg of kindness and gave Kenji a strange black Digi-egg then gave the Digi-egg of reliability to Michael .

Gennai, when you get Atsuko away from Devimon , give her the egg.

Michael, Were is she ?

Gennai, Devimon's castle in the Dark ocean.

Andrea, how would we Evan get there?

Gennai, you might want to ask koji that question.

Koji, why me ?

Gennai,your D-3 , like your father's are the only two who can pass over to the Dark ocean.

Yami, shouldn't we get the others before we just jump into this?

Gennai, there's no time, besides if I brought the others here , Devimon would have all of you in his claws .

Koji, so, we would all be together and defeat him.

Gennai had lost his patients , koji its important that he not get all of you !

Everyone looked surprised at this.

Gennai, I I'm sorry, I've been under a lot of strain lately over this.

After you rescue her , you have to leave the dark ocean immediately and then...

Hoshi, then what ?

Gennai, then you and the other Digidestened live out the rest of your lives .

You will be the last Digidestened.

Michael, what are you talking about ?

Gennai then got out the yellow Tapestry and showed them and there new Digimon.

Koji, what language is this ?

Michael, it's Hindi.

Andrea, can you read it ?

Michael, no, the only other language I speak besides Japanese English.

Gennai, it says, The monkey will be Dafaeted as a new evil will rise in the darkness, the evil that has spread throughout the world and will cover them in the dark, only the new partners and new Digidaistainaid Can fight against the darkness and into the light and lead the world shall commence in the final Digidaistainaid.

Michael, we can't be that last , I mean hasn't there always been Digidestened ?

Gennai, since that late 1940s in your world but I cannot let Devimon or what other evils are in the dark ocean to spread back into the Digital world and into the human world.

Yami, what about our Digimon ?

Gennai, the choice is there's To Mack but that time is not now, you must rescue Atsuko from Devimon.

Koji, how do we get there ?

Gennai, point your D-3 at the wall and press the button to the top left.

Koji pressed the button and a large black portal appeared on the wall.

Michael, how would we get back to the digital world?

Gennai, after you get Atsuko , tell Andrea to press the top button on her D-3 , you will be transported back here, oh and Hoshi tack this.

He gave her the Digi-egg of miracles.

You and your Wormmon will need it.

Hoshi's new partner then crawled up her let and onto her shoulder.

Hoshi, are you with me Wormmon?

The insect Digimon nodded.

Before Michael entered the portal scar gatomon jumped down from his shoulder and held Pabumon in her arms.

Scar gatomon, can you watch My my baby brother for while we're there, I can't have anything bad happen to him, he's been through too much already.

Gennai, give him to me child, I'll watch him for you.

Scar gatomon, you be nice for Mr Gennai here ok, while your big sister going to stop the Darkness from racking over the Digital world .

Pabumon looked distressed, Pabu , Pabu.

Scar, don't worry, Michael and I will be back, then you get to meet your big brother Psychemon.

She then kissed his for head and jumped back onto Michael's shoulder as they went into the portal.

Gennai, Gods speed Kids.

By now The liquid creature had grown into a monstrous form , below the pool were he was still kept , Atsuko and Black veemon were in a form of suspended animation in the black water, in her mind the prediction of Scarcrowmon told her kept running in her head.

, I see darkness in your future, you will do terrible things to the people you care for, you will bring Death and suffering to the Digital world.

you will have someone that cares for you very deeply, but because of your Darkness ,you will drive him into the arms of another woman.

Atsuko saw herself in a destroyed Digital world and as she walked around the carnage and blood , she saw Michael.

She tried to run up to him but she noticed Andrea was with him, Michael noticed her and looked disgusted to see her.

Michael, sorry Atsuko but I've found someone else.

Her body in the pool of black liquid made her shiver during her nightmare.

Patamon struggle to fly as hard as he could .

Yami, do you see anything Patamon?

Patamon, no .

He then fell into her arms.

Patamon, I wasn't meant for flying Yami.

Yami(chuckling) then why do you have wings?

Patamon, these are just for show.

As the others were walking Michael held Psychemon back .

Michael, hold on Psychemon , we need to talk.

Psychemon, about what?

Michael, first Of all I can't describe how happy I am to see you again.

Michael hugged Psychemon and thevtwo shared a happy moment but then Michael asked him another question.

How are you alive?

Psychemon, after Hoshi killed me , found myself here on the beaches of the Dark ocean, for months I walked these shores without finding anyone or anything till one day while I was walking the Shoreline I finally encountered another Digimon.

He was an all white insect Digimon,he told me A lot about you Michael, almost like he he had known you .

He put this symbol on my four head .

Psychemon combed away is for the show Michael symbol on his four head.

It was a Triangle with 4 smaller circles inside it.

Psychemon, once he finished making the symbol I was transported to Gennai's house and well , that's that.

Michael kept staring at the symbol, it seems so familiar to him . Yami, hey mike c'mon !

Michael Snapped of his days and he and Psychemon joined the rest of the group.

As they were walking Terriermon and lopmon stopped everyone.

Lopmon put her ear to the ground .

Lopmon,something's coming.

The kids then herd a loud screeching coming from one of the Dark mountains.

A Barbamon flew down on them.

Dark Inferno!

A Black flame shot out from his staff and koji barely dodged it.

Andrea, koji, Yami, Hoshi, kenji, Point your D-3's at your Digi-egg's !

They did as Andrea had told them .

Patamon Armor Digivolve to Pegasmon!

Wormmon Digivolve to Quetzalmon !

Terriermon armor Digivolve to Shurimon !

Lopmon Digivolve to Rabbitmon!

Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to Digmon !

Scar gatomon Armor Digivolve Halsamon!

Kenji did the same thing with his Digiegg but Bakemon wouldn't Digivolve.

Kenji, c'mon work!

Pegasmon, star shower!

Quetzalmon, Fossil Wave!

Shurimon,Kusanagi !

Rabbitmon, Carrot Bomber !

These attacks barely had any affect on Barbamon .

Michael and Halsamon .

Halsamon, Egale eye!

This only angered Barbamon.

He beat Halsamon away and he grabbed Michael.

Halsamon landed and the ground and looked up to see Barbamon was tightening his grip and trying to crush Michael in his hands .

Halsamon struggled to get up , I promised to keep him safe, to protect him!

Halsamon then thought about How Michael had saved her when she had tried to kill him, how Psychemon had put so much faith in her, how loving all the new Digidestened had been to her.

She started to glow pink .

Halsamon Digivolve to Aquilamon !

Aquilamon flew into the Air and aimed her horns at Bardamon's Back and impaled him with her horns.

Blast rings!

Since Bardamon was so close to Aquilamon the attack blew him apart !

Aquilamon grabbed Michael in her large talons and flew down to the others.

Aquilamon, are you all right Michael?

Michael, ya I'm ok.

Kenji, how come I couldn't get Bakemon To Digivolve?

Koji,Kenji we have more important things to worry about, our Digimon side can have a chance against that demon Digimon and we're supposed fight Devimon!

Michael, c'mon , we can do it , we fought Etemon and an army of Human/Digimon Hybrids.

Yami, no offense mike but that's when we had the whole team , it's just the 6 of us.

Michael,so when our parents first came to the digital world there are only six of them , and they fought and won A lot more battles and we've ever fought.

They then herd clapping .

Devimon, (sarcastic) how inspiring, truly a great orator.

He then flew down to them and pointed to his tower .

Devimon, in there you will find your friend and you are free to try and get her back .

Andrea, ya right, what's the catch?

Devimon,the "catch" is my fear that one of you will be allowed to get her while the rest of you stay here and fight my personal guard.

Devimon snapped his fingers and was then joined by The new Dark masters.

Michomon, reapermon, Cyber crocomon and Megaladonmon.

Michael, how are they alive, Hoshi and I killed them.

Devimon, and were do you think they ended up after they were deleted ?

Yami( whispering) mike you go, well kept them busy.

Michael, can't leave you guys with these...

Koji, just go, besides let us have some glory for once.

Michael smiled at his friends.

Devimon, have you decided who will go?

Michael, I will.

Michomon, you can't let him go , you know how much I wanted to kill this little brat for what he did to us?!

Devimon, it has been decided...you may go.

Before Michel left the group Hoshi put her hands on his shoulder.

Hoshi, Mike...don't look back.

Michael nodded and he and Psychemon got on Aquilamon's back and they few into the Direction of the tower, Michael couldn't hear the battle because of the flapping of Aquilamon's wings.

They finally arrived at the tower.

And Aquilamon Di-Digivolved back to Scar gatomon.

There were hundreds of steps above them.

Psychemon, ladies first.

Scar gatomon, humph.

She then jumped on Michael's shoulder.

Scar gatomon, no no Psychemon, you go first after all you could use the exercise.

Michael, Will both of you shut up , Atsuko's in trouble and You two are arguing about who goes up the damn steps?!

Psychemon, gee mike calm down.

Scar gatomon, yeah Mike you're acting a little crazy.

Michael, well I'd like to see how you to react when someone you care about is in trouble.

Scar gatomon, we care about you and we don't act crazy when you're in trouble, we Digivolve and save you.

Psychemon, because we love you.

The Digimon then hugged him but the moment was interrupted by a loud clanking from one of the steps and and a Vilemon flew down.

Vilemon, well well well look who it is.

Michael, am I supposed to know you?

Vilemon, you don't remember me?

Michael, not really know and I don't really have time for you right now, I have to get my best friend and my other friends out of here!

Vilemon, I don't think so not after you humiliated me!

Scar gatomon, we don't even know who you are idiot!

Vilemon,I was DemiDevimon, After you thought you killed me, I gave the one named Hoshi's Dark Energy to Devimon and he rewarded me with so I would be strong and not weak,Scratch Beat!

Vilemon scratched Michael's chest and was attempting to do it again when..

Psychemon Digivolve to Garurumon!

The purple world Digimon closed its jaws around vilemon .

Vilemon,ahhh let me go , let me go !

Garurumon sunk his teeth deeper into vilemon's body untile the monster Digimon stopped moving.

The wolf then spit him out , eww he tasted like old mushrooms.

Michael was trying to stop the bleeding with his orange hoodie and then he began running up the stairs.

Gururumon, hey wait for me.

The three went up the flight of stairs till finally they reach the door at the end of the hall, it was just like Koji had described it.

Michael slowly open the door.

In the room Michael saw the liquid man.

Michael, were is she?!

The liquid man smile horrifically at Michael.

Liquid man, i've been expecting you for the longest time my boy.

Gestured for Michael and his Digimon to come in.

Liquid man, I am so glad I get to see you again after all these years last time I saw you ,you're no more than a little boy.

Michael, this is the second time somebody says they've no mean I'm not recognize them she'll forgive me if I don't know who you are.

Liquid man, no I suppose you wouldn't remember me not after what happened at the hotel all those years ago but I'm glad to see you now and that's all that matters, you've come for your female Friend i suppose?

Michael, were is she!

Liquid man pointed down to the pool of black liquid.

She's down there all you have to do is swim down and grab her and you can all leave.

Michael looked down at the black liquid and dove in.

One he was in the pool he barely see his own hand in front of his face .

The water was thick so it was very hard for him to move around.

As he went down deeper into the poor memories started to flow in.

All the people he had killed in Munich when he first became a vampire , the Self-Defense Force soldiers he killed last Christmas, the memories of Losing 0. Tentomon had all flooded back into him.

A voice spoke into his head, all the lives you ruined all the innocent people you killed .

Michael, no no , soldiers and Germany were trying to kill Leslie and the others , and the Self-Defense Force was going to execute us I had to do what I did.

Voice, even when they were running for their lives and drop their weapons you killed them.

Before the voice could talk again , he saw a tiny pink like glowing in the water .

He swam closer and felt Atsuko and Black veemon's body's and grabbed them and tried to swim up as best as he could, but as he not close to the surface he was starting to run out of air before he faded into unconsciousness he felt two hands grab them from out of the liquid .

Michael saw then Psychemon had pulled them out.

He was about to give Atsuko cpr but felt her breathing so he didn't have to.

Michael(breathing heavily),thank God.

Liquid man, well done, well done, still have the spirit I saw you have all those years ago and for your reward actual show you the progress your friends are having with the new Darkmasters and Devimon.

The liquid man then showed a large ord.

Michael was trying make sure at Succo didn't have any broken bones or anything else when he looked into the orb and saw Devimon and the New Darkmasters stood over the dead body's of Koji, Yami and Andrea the only one that was still alive was Kenji , he and Bakemon were scared and Devimon looked like he was about to crush him when the Image disappeared from the orb.

Michael, No, What did you do, Bring it back!

liquid man, oh I think we all know what's going to happen.

Michael, well stop them!

Liquid man, it's probably to late.

Michael, Basterd!

The liquid man then look at Michael with an evil smile and shot out his long arms and trapped Michael against the wall.

He did the same with Psychemon and scar gatomon.

Liquid man, A father should not speak that way to his own creation.

Michael(struggling), what are you talking about ?

Liquid man, you really don't remember at all do you, after that day at the hotel , you created me but you were disgusted by me and you just deleted me, Me,The Vary Digimon Who is responsible for your parents even be coming Digidestened in the first place, I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm, knowing that all the horrible things that happened to parents and all the horrible things that happened your friends are all your fault, all because you created me father!

Michael, I have no idea what you're talking about!

As the liquid man's hands started tightening around Michael's throat .

All of a sudden Michael saw small white claw go through the liquid man's chest .

Liquid man then exploded , leaving what was left of him all over the room.

Michael wiped the black slime off his face and as he opened his eyes he was shocked to see 0. Tentomon In front of him , only he was all white with red stripes running down his arms.

0\. Tentomon, are you all right?

Michael, t tentomon ?

0\. Tentomon, do you see any other Tentomon's around here? Michael immediately hugged his former partner .

Michael, I missed you so much, we all missed all of you...

Michael then remembered what he saw in the orb.

They're all dead aren't they ?

0\. Tentomon didn't answer .

Michael then looked down sadly, even though I had no idea who he was or what he was talking about he was right they're all dead because of me.

0, tentomon, Michael look at me.

He did.

0, tentomon, Michael it's not your fault none of this is, the other 0.'s wouldn't send me back to help you unless I could fix things, give me your D-3 .

Michael gave it to the insect Digimon and he took out a tiny small white ball.

0\. Tentomon, Michael once you turn on your D-3 , you will go back to the day you and the others came back from The other Digital world, you and the others will not remember what has happened since that day , but what is happened since that day , the other 0.'s and I will make sure that this never happens again but Michael that doesn't mean this liquid man will stay away from you and the others, i'm only stalling the inevitable the inevitable.

Michael, how are you none of this will happen will happen again?

0, tentomon, i've altered your timeline from that day to make sure this doesn't happen so you and the others will be safe but Michael before I send you back I want you to know let me and all the other did you Man are safe and well and most of all we all miss you all of you.

He then pressed the button and everything started to change around him till he saw 11 purple lights until...

Aaaaahhh

Michael looked around to see he was in his room and he looked next to him to see Scar gatomon and Pabumon sleeping next to him and Psychemon sleeping at the foot of his bed.

Psychemon,(sleepy) are you ok Michael?

Michael(yawns) ya I'm ok buddy, I just had a weird nightmare that's all.

The end

Epilogue

Tokyo international airport

Mimi was wiping tears away as she hugged Michael again one more time.

Mimi, (slightly sobbing ) remember to call us every week, if you don't then Call the school you're going through and keep calling until I hear your voice.

Izzy, mimi come on you're embarrassing him in front of his friends, beside his flight for Sweden is leaving soon.

Mimi hugged her son again.

Mimi, oh I'm going to miss my little man.

Michael, bye mom I miss you too.

Michael was then hugged by His sisters Leslie and chie .

Leslie, seriously you better call us every week or else I'm gonna take a flight to Sweden and when I get there I'm gonna kick your ass!

Michael, Love you too sis.

He then looked down at his other Younger sister chie who was near tears.

Michael, chie, I could care of Psychemon and Pabumon for me while I'm in Sweden ok ?

Chie, ok.

She then Hugged her older brother.

Michael then got his two suitcases and one of them had scar gatomon in one of them.

Michael, ready to go?

Scar gatomon, this is humiliating.

Michael, you wanted to come with me to Sweden , this is how your coming, besides i'm trying to protect me in case there are any evil Digimon at my new Boarding school in Stockholm?

Scar gatomon, just as long as it's not cold there I can't stand cold weather.

Michael waved goodbye to his family one more time before he boarded his flight.

Atsuko was reading manga when her cell phone range .

Atsuko, hello?

Michael, Hallå.

Atsuko, Who is this?

Michael, it's me sorry I was practicing my Swedish.

Atsuko, well enjoy your fancy pants he boarding school mike, i'm sure you'll find plenty of Swedish girlfriends there.

Michael, if I did you'd be there to beat them away.

Atsuko, would if I could I don't got the grades to go to Sweden .

As they were talking Atsuko didn't notice her D-3,had received a new Digi-egg and unlike veemon's this was was blood red and had the crest symbol of jealousy.


End file.
